One Pack, One Family
by Eternalfan
Summary: Bella was born in La Push & grew up with the Pack. Events in their lives bring them closer as a group but everything changes when the legends are found to be true.Friendships are put to the test and love develops in the most unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Now I know I said that I'd start my new idea when I finished Path to Realization but this idea has been nagging me like crazy and I see loads of potential and fun coming from this story. Don't worry Path to Realization will still be finished; there's two chapters, max. Maybe I'll fit it into one.

Anywho, I had to type this out and put it out there before I forget. It's very different from my two other stories, but I really like what I've been coming up with so far and I hope you will too =)

As always I own nothing, and this is purely fanfiction. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**CharliePOV**

"Well what do you think?" I ushered my new wife over, Renee, to our new home. I sighed in contentment. New wife, new home, our first child was on the way. _You did it old boy._

"You weren't kidding when you said it was out in the middle of nowhere. But really, a reservation? Really?" I could tell she really wasn't keen on the idea but I knew she'd settle in quickly. The locals were very welcoming and didn't object at all to having a white man, or pale face as they called us, as their Chief of Police.

"It isn't so bad Renee," I chuckled and looked over at our new two story home that faced first beach. "People pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for a beach view and look we've got it,"

"Yeah I guess, but does it ever get warm?" her arms wrapped around her small form. I drew her in against me and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it does," I looked up just in time to see our next door neighbor come out of his house to join us.

"Hey Chief Swan! You settling in okay?"

"What did I tell you Atera, you can call me Charlie when I'm not on duty," Phil's face broke out into a huge smile, especially when his eyes fell on Renee.

"Yeah sure, as long as you call me Phil," he held out his hand to shake Renee's and surprised her by kissing her knuckles.

"Well now, you must Renee. Charlie here hasn't stopped talking about you since I first met him. It's nice to finally meet you," she smiled shyly, and thanked him for being so kind. Phil's eyes fell onto her small rounded stomach and a grin broke out over his face. "And I see congratulations are in order!" he took my wife completely by surprise by pulling her in for a hug. Renee was never really comfortable with public shows of affection but she didn't seem to mind. Phil was a guy you just couldn't not like.

"Thank you," she smiled and then looked back at me, with a look that had a bit more hope than when we first arrived. I smiled not worried in the least. La Push was going to be our new home.

**

* * *

**

**Three years later**

Phil, his wife Marie, their newborn, Quil, along with Renee and I made our way over to Billy Black's house to welcome the new addition to their family. Isabella, our daughter, who was now two years old laughed and cooed, her little hands trying to catch the leaves that flew by, was off to the Uley's to be babysat by their eight year old son Sam. I swear that boy was wiser beyond his years, there aren't many people I'd trust with my baby girl.

We dropped Bella off at the Uley's happy to see that she'd have other kids to play with. Harry and Sue's twins, Seth and Leah. Cindy's daughter, Kim. John and Clara's new baby, Embry. Billy and Anna's older twin daughters, Rachel and Rebecca.

I couldn't help the smile on my face when I saw the other boy in the background, helping with putting on Seth's pyjama's; Jared Mitchell, Ron and June's boy. He was about two years younger than Paul and Sam, but like Sam he acted much older, wiser.

Emily, Harry and Sue's niece was also there helping. She was about a year younger than Sam but very motherly towards the kids. She'd living with the Clearwaters' ever since her parents passed away in a fire a few years back. She was a really nice girl, always smiling and wanting to learn how to cook. Her mother's passion had been cooking and apparently her father boasted night and day about his wife's culinary skills. Perhaps to the girl, that was a way to remember her parents.

Then there was Paul. He was by the tv playing his video games. The poor boy had taken a turn for the worse when his parents separated. I looked at him, wanting to go give the boy a pat on the back but I knew it would most likely upset him. Which brought me to my present thoughts. I really hoped Bella wouldn't have to go down that road.

"How's it going with Renee?" Phil asked once the girls were out of range ahead of us. He'd probably seen the way I looked at Rich's boy back at the Uley's and figured what was going on in my mind.

"The same I guess," I shrugged not really knowing how to put it. Ever since she'd given birth Renee had been different. Wanting to go out and do things we'd never done when it was just the two of us, like clubbing. I don't dance, nor am I a heavy drinker, never was.

"She's been going on about wanting to travel, see the world," I sighed, my words finally dawning on me on how different we'd both become in this short time. Don't get me wrong, I still loved her with all my heart, but things just weren't the same anymore.

"What do you figure's going to happen?" I wasn't sure I was open to talk about that part just yet. It was still touchy and plus, I wasn't one for gossiping, least of all about myself.

"Don't know, guess we'll see huh?" I looked up at the sky and put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, you're always welcome over for a beer if you want," Phil patted me on the back and smiled a sad smile, like he could read my mind and see what I had a feeling was going to happen.

**

* * *

**

**Black Residence**

"What a handsome boy!" Renee held Jacob in her arms. Billy held his wife, Anna close to him, the smile of a proud father spread wide over his face.

"I bet he'll be as big as his old man," Harry slapped Billy on the back and took a quick sip of beer.

"I'll tell you one thing though," Anna walked out of her husband's arm and joined the rest of the women sitting at her kitchen table, Renee, Marie, Sue, June. Cindy and Clara. "If he's going to be anything like how your mother described you as a child the twins are in trouble!" she laughed when Billy blushed bright red.

"Ah come off it. I wasn't that bad," Phil, John, Joshua, Harry, Rich, and Ron all nearly choked on their beers. They all grew up here together in La Push and all knew each other as kids.

"Not that bad?" Rich's eyebrows were near his forehead. "You got us all into more trouble than my boy Paul ever got Sam and Jared into, and Paul's a real shit-disturber,"

I burst out laughing at the thought of these grown men as kids getting into trouble. I could just see them as a gang of hooligans. I wiped off a tear of mirth from the corner of my eye, momentarily forgetting my marital troubles and what effects it could have later on.

**

* * *

**

**Five years later**

**Bella POV**

It was my first day in second grade and I was so excited! I couldn't wait to show my Rebecca, Rachel, Leah and Kim my new 'Gummy Bears' bag. I loved the 'Gummy Bears', it was my favorite cartoon! I was passing the first grade class when something wet and slimy landed in my hair making me scream.

"Ha! Told you I could get it in her hair!" I scowled at the family voice,

"Jacob!" I saw the little twit run from behind the billboard in the hallway and back into class with Quil, Embry and Seth laughing and pointing at me.

I reached up into my ponytail and pulled out the goopy ball of 'Gak' out of my hair. I squatted down on the ground and put my new school bag in front of me. Unzipping the front pocket, I put the gross ball of goop in there and closed it back up. I was going to get him back!

**That afternoon**

I got off the bus at Sam's house with Jake and the other boys. Yuck, they were so gross, picking their noses and showing each other the worms and bugs they had in their pockets. I was still going to get Jake back! The teacher had to help me get the last bits of 'Gak' out of my hair, she even had to get it wet and pass a comb through it and it hurt when she had to pull at the knots. I didn't cry though, only sissies cry.

"Did you roll it in the mud yet?" Leah was waiting for me outside the bus. She gave me the idea to roll the 'Gak' in mud.

"Yeah! I found a really gross puddle by the swings," we laughed thinking about what was going to happen to Jake.

"Hi girls," we both looked up and smiled at Sam, our babysitter. He was in Junior High so his bus passed before ours. Emily and Paul were already there too, Emily preparing a snack and Paul sitting at the table eating like a pig.

Leah smiled bright; she always thought Sam was the best.

"Eww! Stop doin' that! You could catch them," I whispered, I didn't want him to hear that I thought he had cooties, he could get angry and not make his after school snack. For a boy he made great snacks and he let us eat them in front of the tv as long as we didn't make a mess.

"Hi Sam!" we called out and walked into his parents' house. He kept the door open for us and the boys. I took out the ball of 'Gak' and quickly put it on Jake's chair in the dining room.

Jake came out of the bathroom after washing his hands and sat down hard on his chair and screamed when he sat on the sticky, slimy ball of goop. "EWW!" Leah and I burst out laughing and pointed at him. He looked down to his pants and then back up at us.

"It looks like you pooped your pants!" I stopped laughing when I saw his eyes tear up and his bottom lip begin to shake.

"Look he's crying like a baby! You gonna cry baby?" Leah kept on laughing but I hung my head, ashamed. I didn't mean to make him cry.

"Leah! Isabella! Time out right now!" Sam's voice made us jump and we both looked up.

"But he did it to Isabella first today! He got it in her hair!" Leah pleaded with him, I knew she hated time out. I turned around and went to sit on the stairs, feeling really bad and ready for my punishment.

"Doing it back doesn't make it right," Sam's voice was full of disappointment as he pointed to the chair out on the porch as Leah's time out spot.

All I could think of was Jake's sad face and I started to cry. I tried to hide it, laying my head on my knees, but Sam heard me.

"Why are you crying? Jake's the one with ruined pants," I felt him sit down next to me on the stairs.

"Why are you here? I'm in time out,"

"I saw how sad you were when you saw Jake cry and I wanted to come make sure you were okay," I felt his hand rub my back. Cooties or not, it felt good to have someone make me feel better.

"I didn't mean for him to cry, he was just so mean to me today,"

"Leah told me about it and I talked to Jake about it," my head shot up. I didn't want Jake to think I was a tattle tale, then he'd really tease me.

"It's okay Isabella, I told him you two could talk when you're both ready," I nodded and looked up when I heard a voice around the corner.

"I – I'm ready Sam," Jake slowly came out from around the corner wearing only his _Sponge Bob_ t-shirt, _He-Man_ underwear and navy blue socks.

"I'm proud of you Jake," Sam smiled and ruffled his black hair, then patted my shoulder. "Go easy on him,"

I watched Jake slowly make his way up the stairs and sit next to me.

"I'm sorry I got that stuff in your hair," he looked up at me, I could tell he was still really sad but not just from having no pants.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I put it on your chair, and that I got it full of mud,"

"It's okay,"

"Oh, isn't this cute! The two babies are sitting on the stairs together," Paul's voice made me frown and look up at him. He was such a bully. "Oh and look! The boy baby's in his underwear! What happened little baby, did you pee your pants?" I could see tears coming back in Jake's eyes and I felt even worse, especially since it was my fault he was in his underwear. But seeing Paul laugh and Jake cry made me angry, really angry.

"You leave him alone Paul!" I stood up on the stairs and faced him, my nose almost touching his. Paul's eyes widened in surprise but he frowned. I remembered my mom telling me was a very angry boy because his mom didn't live with him. I didn't understand why but I didn't care. He was being really mean.

"Or else what?" I saw Quil, Embry and Seth come around the corner to watch, too scared to come too close. Leah peeked through the window to see what was going on. Jared and Sam were in the kitchen watching, but Sam smiled at me and winked. That's when I remembered.

"Or else I'll tell everyone I saw you kiss a girl!"

"Ewww!" the boys and Leah all made faces, grossed out.

"You're lying!" he looked around, nervous. I could hear laughing from the kitchen but I chose to ignore it.

"Nuh uh! I saw you kiss Angie behind the slide," he was quiet, his face was red and he was really angry, but I think that had more to do with Sam and Jared laughing at him.

"Whatever, no one's gonna believe a twirp like you, later," he walked away, but looked behind him at me. I lifted my fists ready to fight. He frowned but continued on his way out.

"Wow! Thanks Bella," Jake whispered, then his eyes widened. "Oh sorry, Isabella,"

"It's okay, I really like Bella. It's better than Isabella," I made a face, my name was always too girly. I liked Jake's version better. I looked down at my shoes and then back up at him. "So… do you want to be friends?"

"Yeah," he smiled then his eyes lit up. "Hey there's a great puddle of mud in back here, wanna go make mud pies?"

"Yeah!" we ran past Sam, who smiled and told us to come back in when the snacks were ready. Jake took my hand in his and pulled me out towards the porch. I looked at our hands locked together and then back up at his smiling face. What do you know, no cooties.

We played until Uncle Phil came to pick Quil and me up. I loved it what it was Uncle Phil's turn to pick us up, he always told the best stories about people turning into wolves and keeping us safe at night. My dad never had great stories like that.

* * *

So what do you think? I have a lot more coming up! I'm really excited about this story. Reviews are always appreciated =)


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Cow! I can't believe the reviews I already got for my new story! THANK YOU all so much! I can't wait to write the other chapters, I have so many plans brewing Mou hahahahahaha! lol! =) so always, I own absolutely ZILCH! NADA, NOTHING! *sigh*

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**BPOV (10 years old)**

**Three years later **

I walked out the back door of school to go sit with the girls for lunch while the boys finished grabbing the infinite amounts of food their poor parents had to pack for them, but found myself cornered by another group of narrow minded idiots the minute I was out the door.

"Hey pale face, whatch'you got there?" I looked down at my lunch bag and snorted.

"What? Are you failing your classes? It's a lunch bag genius," I saw Leah smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Watch your tone pale face or I'm gonna have to fix your-"

"You're going to have to fix what?" I smiled when the moron's face went pale at the sound of Jake's voice behind me. Perfect timing, as always.

"Jake, I didn't know you were with pale face here," moron's friends quickly looked around behind me; I guessed he probably had Quil and Embry with him. For eight year olds they were really tall and created quite an imposing picture, especially as a group. Moron decided to be brave one last time for some weird sadistic reason. "What the hell are you doing with pale face? You know she's different, she doesn't belong!" his voice rose with each word, I was wondering what kind of facial features he was getting from my friends behind me to be getting so defensive all of a sudden.

"Her name is Bella and she belongs here more than you do," I could hear a snarl in his voice. For an eight year old he had quite the temper. Come to think of it, all the boys did, including Leah.

At the sound of the snarl coming from my friend's mouth, moron decided it was time to take flight since his fight tactic was down the toilet.

"You okay Bells?" I turned and saw why the boy was really scared. It was Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth and Paul had come to visit from the High School across the street. At sixteen he looked huge. He was bigger than Uncle Rich!

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm getting use to those idiots," I turned around but Paul's hand wrapped around my arm. I looked at it in surprise. Paul never really associated with anyone but Sam and Jared, he talked to us on occasion but that was it.

"What is it?" I saw a look of concern come over his face and was dreading what he was about to say. I knew his parents had separated when he was young but it still affected him.

Once I had told Emily that I thought my parents were going to separate as well, they were always fighting, mom was never home and when she was, it was only to get more stuff and leave again. I guess either Paul had heard or Emily asked him to speak to me because he came to me later that day and told me that I shouldn't blame myself for something like that, which apparently a lot of kids did. I knew my mom was a flake; she just didn't fit in with my dad and me. He also said that when the time came, he'd come to get me. For a jerk he really had a big heart.

"You heard them too huh?" he nodded. Paul lived across the street and Uncle Rich always left the front door open for any of us to come and go as we pleased. The only thing is that he and Paul were also subjected to my parents fights because of their neighborly behavior.

"How bad was it last night?" his question caught all the boys off guard. Leah and Kim had left the table and came behind me.

"Last night? Bella what's going on?" Kim's hand was on my shoulder, I tried to hold back the pain of what I'd heard and seen last night but Kim's soothing hand was making it hard.

"My mom left last night,"

"Left where?" Leave it to Quil to ask a dumb question.

"Left left, like she and my dad are getting a divorce," I looked down; I didn't want any of them to see me cry. Only sissies cry. I guess I'm a sissy then, I said to myself as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Bella, how about you and me talk over the fence over there, alone," Paul stretched out the last part, earning a groan of disappointment from the others.

"But Paul I can help and-"

"Not this time Jake, don't worry I'm not gonna bite her head off or anything," I couldn't help but smile at that one. Big tough Paul was going to help a crying girl. "She'll be back before you know it,"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me over to a picnic table that was secluded by the fence. I sat down on the bench and expected him to sit on the other side of the table but he surprised me by straddling the bench I was on, facing me.

"So how are you feeling about all this," he really surprised me with his soft voice; his eyes were full of sadness, but no pity. He and I were alike that way, we found pity insulting.

"Like crap," I looked down at my hands, trying to hide more of my traitorous tears with a smile and a joke.

"Bella, you don't have to cover up, not from me," he put his hands on my shoulders and against my better judgment I let him bring me close to him and hug me tight to his chest. "It's okay to cry, you'll make yourself sick if you don't let it out. Trust me, I know," as he was talking, his hand was rubbing soothing circles on my back, making harder and harder to hold it in.

"Bells, let it go," he used the nickname Jake always called me by and I don't know why, but that broke the dam.

I barely recognized myself as wail after wail of loud wracking sobs escaped my lips. It hurt; it hurt so bad seeing what my mom did to my dad. Seeing him sitting at the table, his head lying down in his arms and his back shaking as he cried quietly so he wouldn't wake me up.

"That's it, let it out," he held me closer. I felt him take my lunch bag off my shoulder and pull me even closer if that was possible. The comfort he offered felt so good, I couldn't help wrapping my arms around his waist and holding on tight as I rode the roller-coaster of my emotions.

"So what happened?" he asked once I'd quieted down a little.

"She – She said that she hated it here, that he'd ruined what was supposed to be the best time of her life by moving her to some hick native reservation," my voice shook as I told him this, not caring what he thought especially since he knew I loved the rez more than anything. This was my home no matter how different I was.

"She doesn't mean it," he continued to rub my back. "Adults say stupid things when they're angry,"

"Oh no she meant it," I lifted my head away from his chest and looked him in the eye. "She meant it Paul. It's not the first time she's yelled at him for that, but last night was different. She was calm when she said it, like she was tired of it all," he seemed to think when I told him that. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep before he spoke again.

"Well, all I know is that having someone to help you through this is the best thing," he smiled. "Sam was my rock when my parents split, so now I'll be yours," he gently ruffled my hair, making me smile. "If ever you want to talk Bells, you know where I live and you know the door's always open,"

"Thanks Paul," I smiled and hugged him tight. He pretended like I was hugging him too tight making me laugh. He and the other boys were usually the ones that had to be a little more careful. That reminded me.

"What about my dad, he was really broken last night," that brought on a fresh wave of tears and sorrow for my poor heartbroken father.

"Don't worry Bells, my dad told me he and the Uncles were taking him out for a game of pool and a bonfire tonight. He'll get his cheer ups too," I smiled, happy to have such a great family to help us through life's tough challenges.

* * *

**Three Years Later (Bella's 13 years old)**

"Bella, I've got to go, something's happened near the border of the reservation. Don't wait up for me," I nodded from my plate at the dinner table. Another night alone. It was okay, I kinda liked it that way. Dad and I had worked everything out together and found that we functioned a lot better as a whole just the two of us.

I ate in silence, excited at having my second driving lesson with Uncle Phil and Quil. He firmly believed it was important for me to learn how to drive in case something happened and there wasn't anyone to take us to the hospital. Dad was too keen on the idea but relented once Uncle Phil asked him what I was supposed to do if he or Dad weren't there. Tonight though, Jake was joining us after Uncle Billy agreed that it was a good idea.

Besides, at the end of our driving lessons Uncle Phil always promised more Quileute werewolf legends. Those were my favorite, as well as everyone else's, so the group usually came by after supper with Uncle Billy and Uncle Phil would tell the best werewolf legends by a bonfire making it that much more exciting.

Sam always came to our bonfires and always told the one about the protectors of their people. I swear it was like Sam was meant to tell that legend. Quil's grandfather, Quil senior, told it once and it just wasn't the same.

They always included me when they said '_our people'_ even though I knew I wasn't Quileute. I was pale as a ghost while they were all golden brown, but it always made me feel loved that they thought of me as one of their own so readily.

A knock at my door brought me out of my reverie. I looked through the living room window to see who it was. Jake? He wasn't due here 'til after supper. I opened the door and let him in.

"I uh, I'm sorry to bug you, but my parents are home yet. Can I stay here with you?" he fiddled with his hands and looked at me, his cheeks had a slight reddish hue.

"Sure sure, come on," I smiled and took his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger. "Make yourself at h-" before I could finish my sentence I heard the tv come on and there was Jake, on the couch.

"Thanks Bells," I laughed at him and went into the kitchen and jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I was surprised to hear my dad's voice yelling and urgent.

"Bells, have you seen Jacob?" his voice rising with each word.

"Yeah he's here why?" Jake looked up and gestured with his hands as if saying 'what's going on?' I shrugged not knowing any more than he did.

"Oh god, Bells. Keep him there with you and whatever you do, don't put on the news!"

"What do you mean? Why can't we-" that's when I heard the sound of news channel, the reporter's voice was shocked and full of sorrow.

"A catastrophe in La Push, the worse car accident any of us have seen in years. A drunk driver coming down the main road here the residential native reservation of La Push at top speeds of sixty miles an hour hit a pick-up head on, killing one of the two passengers on impact. The driver's condition has been reported as critical,"

"That's my dad's pick-up!" Jake's voice rose up a level as he sat there in shock, his eyes wide as saucers, his face losing more and more of its color by the second.

"Too late," I whispered into the phone and promptly hung up. I went to turn off the TV but Jake held the remote away from me.

"The passenger, who has been identified as Anna Black, mercifully died on impact leaving behind a son and two daughters. Her husband, the driver, William Black, is being brought to the hospital suffering from a critical spinal cord injury," Jake's eyes were wide as tears poured down his cheeks. I didn't know what to say, and then decided nothing needed to be said. There wasn't anything I could say that would make it better anyway.

So I did the next best thing, I pulled his shocked body into a tight hug and held him to my chest like his life depended on it, and it did. At first he was stiff, resisting, yelling that he didn't want my pity, but I didn't let go. Finally when he realized I wasn't going anywhere, that I was staying with him no matter what, his body turned to jello. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me so tight I feared he'd surely break my ribs.

Then came the tears. He cried for what seemed like hours, loud wracking sobs that not only shook his body, but mine as well. I cried along with him, not able to fathom the loss of my Aunt Anna, Jake's mother, who was like a mother to me when my own wasn't.

We stayed like that Jake cried himself to sleep and even then I still held him. My dad, Uncle Rich, Sam and Jared came burst in not long after. I looked up at my dad and shook my head, telling him that Jacob wasn't alright. I felt a fresh wave of tears at the grief I'm sure my best friend must be feeling, but that I knew I couldn't fathom as I'd never truly lost a parent. I wept silently for my friend, my aunt, and my uncle. I felt a pair of arms come around me and looked up into the smiling tear streaked face of Sam.

"She was loved by all of us. It's up to the Gods to take care of her now,"

* * *

**Two months later**

**JacobPOV (Jacob's 11 years old)**

It's been two months since my mom died in that car accident and everyday it was getting harder and harder to wake up and seeing my dad in his wheelchair, bruised, battered, a broken man. But the physical stuff he could deal with, it was my mom's death that kept him down like a drowning man.

It wasn't until the Uncles and the Aunts came and took him on a fishing trip to help give him a reason to live again. The twins and I were doing our best to cope but it wasn't easy. The adults left us in the care of Sam, Paul, Jared, Emily and the rest of the group. They were all amazing friends and great healers, but one stood out from the rest for me. Bella.

At first I'd locked my door, not allowing anyone in. Sam and Paul threatened to break it down, I didn't doubt that they would have, they were nineteen years old, and bigger than any of the other boys on the reservation. But Bella was the one who got me out. She sat against the door and talked to me, helping me cope with it and come out when I was ready. She stayed with me all night talking and laughing with me about times when she and I had been caught by mom or the Aunts and Uncles doing whatever mischief was there for us to have fun with.

When the sun had come up and for the first time in over a month, I woke up with a smile I knew I was ready to face the world again, and it was all thanks for my Bella. I opened the door and smiled when I saw her sleeping on the floor in a sleeping back, her burgundy hair curling around the floor and spread out like a dark flames. That's when I knew that I loved her. I know I was young, but nothing could describe what I felt for her than love. Pure love.

I knew then, even as a boy, that girl was my future.

* * *

Thanks again for all your reviews =)


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! The reviews were awesome! I can't get over how much you guys like my story already, but I'm really really excited about this one and the review are bringing up the level of excitement to the point where I'm typing up chapters at work on my spare time lol! I love you guys all so much! xoxox

This chapter is about the most embarrassing moments of our lives, ah the joys of teenage years! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**BellaPOV**

**A few months later**

I finished up preparing supper with Leah. She, Rebecca, Rachel Seth, Jake, Embry and Quil were staying for supper then we were off with Uncle Phil for our driving lesson. Usually all met after supper, but today the Clearwaters, the Ateara's, Uncle Billy and dad were all going out for supper. I smiled thinking of how far the Blacks had come since Aunt Anna's death.

Jake and I were closer than ever, he came here for supper with Billy and the twins almost every night. Dad loved the company and Uncle Billy had someone to talk to. Rebecca and Rachel were still hurting but were never afraid to talk to us about it. Leah, Kim, Emily and I were always there when they needed someone to listen or a shoulder to cry on.

"Is it almost ready?" Seth's voice behind me made me jump and almost spill the spaghetti sauce all over me.

"Seth! Do you ever think with anything else besides your stomach?"

"Sorry, and no, not really," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you want to be a chef when you grow up?" Rachel asked from the kitchen table.

"Maybe, I don't know. I use to enjoy cooking when I was smaller, especially since mom's cooking was so bad,"

"Chicken Teriyaki!" Leah yelled over the noise of the TV in the living room. Rachel, Seth and I groaned, wanting to gag at the memory.

"Oh wow, I swear that must have been the worst, it was like chicken jello," Rebecca walked into the room gagging as she replied. I got the shivers just thinking about it.

"Remember, she even put it in small desert bowls 'cause it would just sit on the plate in one big gelatinous glob of chicken, chicken fat and some sort of homemade sauce," Rachel covered her mouth with her napkin pretending to puke. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering all the times when my poor friends had been subjected to my mom's horrendous cooking.

"At least you guys had it easy, I had to eat her experiments every night!"

"Meat Pie!" Quil yelled from the floor as he leaned against Leah's legs.

"That meat pie was totally edible… sort of," I had trouble talking I was laughing so hard. I'd never seen my friends so serious about anything in their lives. The fact that it was my mom's cooking made it that much funnier.

"Serisously, you call that meat pie she did last year for Thanksgiving edible?" Rebecca's question had me doubled over laughing at the memory of everyone's faces, like they'd been handed over a plate of horse shit or something. "If what you mean by edible is gross, disgusting, nearly walks on its own but still manages to fit on a fort, then yes it was edible,"

I was holding onto the stove laughing so hard it was hard to breathe. Thank god Rachel was in the kitchen with me. I slid to the floor, my knees raised up against my chest and my head resting against the stove trying to catch my breath.

"I swear never a dull moment," I tried to take another deep breath but gasped in pain as sharp needles of pressure pressed in my abdomen, feeling like someone was trying to rip something out of me. I quickly clutched my stomach, gasping and whimpering trying to breath.

"Bells?" Rachel knelt and looked at me and where I was clutching and shook her head, worry etching her face. "Never a dull moment, you can say that again,"

"Huh?" was all I managed to get out as I pulled me knees closer to my body, the pressure relented a little as I kept the pressure of my knees up against my stomach.

"Remember what we talked about last week?" I looked at her blank.

"What the hell are you talking about, we talk almost all the time," I gasped as another cramp hit me. "Be specific!"

"Bells, think, cramps, pain," she looked at me like she half expected me to jump up with the answer. I frowned completely not understanding. "For god's sake you're finally getting your period!"

My eyes widened, remembering now when she told me to look out for it since I'd been getting cramps and I'd complained about what little boobs I had hurting like hell.

"What? Now! Are you serious?" I shrieked. Getting my first period with four boys in the house was not part of the plan for tonight.

"What? You think your body has some sort of date you scheduled for this?" Rebecca smirked; she came into the kitchen when she heard me shriek. She and Rachel had gotten their first period last year. I was becoming the topic of teasing from the girls, 'the late bloomer' they called me. Late bloomer my ass, this hurt like hell!

"Hell yeah, any day but today, there's boys in my house!" I yelled the last part completely forgetting they were in the living room until Leah burst out laughing. I guess she'd heard all of it.

Jake, ever the sweet boy who always wanted to help me, came into the kitchen, his face nearly the same color as my skin he was so pale. Oh no. No, no, no! I didn't want to make this anymore awkward than it already was.

"Um Bells, do you need help?" I looked from his sweet gentle face to those of his older twin sisters who were trying their best not to laugh. He'd probably been through hell and back with these two but I didn't want to subject him to that.

"No, I'm okay Jake," I leaned my head back against the stove and groaned in embarrassment and frustration that something so stupid could happen tonight. "Why couldn't this happen like tomorrow night, or over the weekend or some other day when I won't have to smother myself with a pillow to hide this stupid blush,"

"Welcome to world of women Bella," Rachel patted my shoulder and picked up the phone.

"Who you gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters!" As always, leave it to Quil to say something unbelievably moronic.

"Shut up Quil!" Rachel, Rebecca and Leah yelled.

"Emily, she helped us when we had ours," I sighed in relief, finally some adult help.

"So gross, if I ever start bleeding down there, please punch me," Embry's comment was followed by Jake, my knight, my friend.

"It isn't bleeding now, but I can still punch you anyway," I could hear the menacing tone in his voice and smiled as I heard a whimper come from Embry.

"Emily's on her way," Rachel smiled and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "How about we get you to the couch, you really should be sitting somewhere a little more comfortable," I tried to straighten out my legs to get myself to stand but gasped when a sharp jolt of pain shot through my abdomen, sending me right back down on my backside against the stove. "Okay, maybe not,"

"You sure there's nothing I can do?" Jake was in the doorway, I could tell he really didn't want to help; he just wanted to help me because he felt useless. In this situation, honestly, he was.

"Do you have tampons or a maxi pad?" his face turned bright purple.

"Uh no," his face scrunched up into what really should have been a look of disgust but he was so bent on wanting to help me that he just looked constipated.

"I have an idea Jake!" Leah ran into the kitchen. "A hot water bottle, you got one Bella?"

I frowned, not understanding what she was getting at. "Yeah, why?"

"It really helped when I got mine, the heat really helps with the sore muscles down there," a chorus of 'Eeeewwww' was heard from the living room from Seth, Embry and Quil.

"Sure!" his eyes lit up; finally he was given something to do. "Uh, where is it?"

"Under the sink in the upstairs bathroom,"

"Where's the new woman!" Emily's happy voice yelled from the doorway.

"What the hell does she have to be so chipper about? I'm bleeding into my favorite pants in my house full of boys! Not part of the plan!" my voice rose with each sentence. I shot the twins a glare when they burst out laughing.

"Oh I think I hear her now," Emily walked into the kitchen and smiled brightly at me, holding a little bag with an embroidered wolf on the front. "I brought you something," she opened up the bag and showed me the little 'my first period' kit she'd made for me. I wanted to die. Especially when Jake, who'd found the hot water bottle and filled, and was now standing behind Emily looking at the foreign objects meant to be stuck up my hoo ha. Yeah great day. I groaned in embarrassment once more and frowned when Emily burst out laughing.

"I love getting that reaction," she knelt down in front of me. "Don't worry about a thing the boys won't say anything," she smiled and patted my cheek.

"Uh huh, says who?"

"Says me," I looked up at Sam in his jeans and white t-shirt, he wasn't blushing, stuttering, or making stupid comments. Huh. "Now how about we get you to that couch, that floor doesn't look really comfortable,"

"It isn't, but I already tried standing up, I can't put my legs straight, it hurts too much,"

"Don't you worry about that," he came over and excused himself as he knelt next to me and slipped one arm behind me and the other under my legs. He lifted me up like I weighed nothing and laid me down on the couch.

"Have you gone to the bathroom yet?" Emily asked as she sat on the arm rest next to my head. I shook my head no and smiled when she brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "You should, you'll feel a lot better," She took the hot water bottle from Jake, thanking him, sending him into a bright blush.

"Put this against your stomach until the cramps die down and then you should go take a bath. I'll talk to Uncle Phil and let him know that you can't make it tonight, okay?" I smiled, really happy she'd come to help me.

"You want me to stay with you?" I looked at Jake who sat on the other arm rest near my feet.

"Only if you want to," my stomach was feeling better and better by the minute with the hot water bottle and I was ready to go for my bath soon. "But I won't be much company Jake, I'm going to take a bath in a few minutes,"

"That's okay," he smiled and patted my feet. "I'll go help set the table for supper and then I'll stay, just in case you need anything else," I saw his face darken a little bit at the prospect of having to go buy me tampons or pads, but I was truly touched that he'd put himself through that torture just to help me.

"Thanks Jake, I'd like that,"

* * *

**Three years later**

**EmilyPOV (20 years old)**

I waited in the kitchen while everyone prepared for the big birthday party. Bella was sixteen today, sweet sixteen. I smiled still remembering mine. Sam had bought me flowers and a necklace with a wooden pendant he'd carved himself. We hadn't announced anything yet to the group but we knew we'd had to someday soon, I'm sure they were starting to get suspicious.

"Hey Em, how does this look?" I looked up when my cousin walked in a red white and orange plaid sundress. I still couldn't believe how much she'd grown in the past year. Actually all the girls had grown up a lot and I wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"You look beautiful Leah," I smiled when she grinned brilliantly. I knew she was trying to empress someone but the problem was that the boy in question was as perceptive as an ostrich with its head in the sand. Quil had the thickest skull and barely even noticed anything.

"You think he'll notice?" she bit her lip apprehensively but I smiled reassuringly.

"If he doesn't, trust me, Sam will smack him upside the head, wake him up a little," I smiled when she laughed. I was so happy she wasn't angry with me. She'd always admired Sam; he was her savior when she was a child. She was the only one who'd figured it out, mainly because she caught us kissing under the weeping willow in our backyard. At first she was angry, she'd always had a quick temper but it quickly faded when she saw how happy we were together.

"We're here!" Sam walked in with the rest of the boys and girls behind him. Kim, Rachel and Rebecca came running in screaming in excitement.

"We bought it Emily! We found the perfect one at the mall in Seattle," the girls had been saving up money to buy Bella a summer dress. Every since she'd first 'bloomed' she'd been wearing nothing but baggy t-shirt, sweaters and jeans.

"Oh can I see it?" Rebecca opened the bag wide enough for me to see the plaid violet, white and black summer dress with that new worn look so the material had a slight faded look. "Oh it's beautiful! She'll look stunning," I smiled and went back to making the birthday cake that I'd decided to make into the shape of a wolf since Bella adored the protectors, werewolf stories so much.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for my girl each year," Uncle Charlie came in after his shift, still in uniform. For an older man he was very handsome and always stayed in a good physique for his job.

"You know you don't have to thank us Uncle Charlie, you and Bella are family," I smiled when he pulled me into a one armed hug and kissed my forehead.

"Hey hey, now, none of that with my woman," Sam smiled from the kitchen doorway.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Uncle Charlie laughed and walked out to be with the other Uncles.

"Hello?" Bella's voice sounded hesitant from the entryway.

"In the back birthday girl," Sam laughed when she groaned and walked into the kitchen to get to the backyard, practically dragging her feet. "So how's it feel to be sixteen?" Sam pulled her up close for a hug and kissed her temple.

"Feels the same as it did last year when I turned fifteen," she pulled on her t-shirt that was at least two sized too big, like she was uncomfortable.

"Sam, I think the pack may be ready for the drinks," I gestured to the backdoor and back to  
Bella and he nodded in understanding. Without a word he gave her one last hug, wished her a happy birthday and left the room.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" she looked up at me, eyes wide in shock.

"W-Why do you say that?" she tugged again on her shirt and backed up a step.

"Well for starters, you're going to rip your shirt if you pull on it anymore," I gestured to her white-knuckle grip on her shirt. She immediately let go, but I could tell she was still antsy. She seemed to think about it for a bit then looked at me, and sighed.

"Em, h-how did you take it when you started… changing?" that's when it dawned on me. Bella absolutely hated being the center of attention and now that her body was going through puberty, she felt singled out especially since the other girls had bloomed already.

"Is that what this is all about?" I gestured to the baggy t-shirt, loose jeans, messy bun and running shoes. She nodded, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. "Sweetie, you have nothing to be afraid of and nothing to hide," I pulled her in her for a hug and smiled when she hugged me back tightly. "I remember when I was your age; I was the first one to hit puberty. So let me tell you, I felt so alone being the one the boys stared at all the time. It was downright awful actually," I frowned thinking about it and smiled when I felt Bella smiled against my chest.

"I guess my problem isn't so bad then,"

"Nope, not at all. Besides you have the girls who'll help you though anything," I looked over her shoulder to the group who was starting to sit down for supper. We'd all come such a long way, but it was all due to the fact that we're so close. I didn't know what I would have done without them after my parents passed away. The thought of being without Sam was inconceivable, it just wasn't possible.

"Speaking of which, there are a lot of people out there who came to see you," I laughed when help onto me tighter than before.

"Don't remind me,"

"Oh come now, you know we mean well," I felt her smile again.

"It isn't your motives I'm questioning, it's my bravery," I laughed and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Come on you goof," I laughed, checked the cake in the stove one last time before taking her hand and literally dragged her outside where everyone burst out laughing at the struggling birthday girl. That is until Jared threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks and pleases to be put down, and brought her over to her spot at the head of the table.

"There now, that went better than usual," Jared laughed at Bella's red face and ruffled her hair.

"What is it with everyone and my hair? I might as well just leave it loose for crying out loud," she pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook it out, brushing through the knots with her fingers. I couldn't believe what I saw. Her hair fell in long shiny mahogany waves and curls past her shoulders, framing her lovely face and making her skin look even more like porcelain with her dark brown eyes. With her hair loose she looked absolutely gorgeous. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice. Jake was fidgeting in his seat, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Holy crap, how come you don't leave your hair down more often?" Jared's question was met with a few raised eyebrows in Bella's direction. I think we were all pretty much taken aback since we never got to see her hair down, she always tied it up so tight.

"I just… I don't know, I guess I'm not comfortable with it yet," she shrugged and brushed her hair past her shoulders.

"Speaking of very needed changes, the girls and I pitched in for something for you to wear today," Leah came around the table over to Bella and handed her the bag. Bella opened it, instantly going pale, her eyes were wise and she shook her head.

"Oh yes you will, you're putting it on. Now," Leah stood before her, arms crossed, daring her to say no.

"Come on Bella," Kim and Rebecca got up from their spots at the table and left with Bella and Leah.

* * *

**JacobPOV (14 years old)**

The girls had just left the room with Bella practically digging her heels into the wooden planks of the porch.

Paul and Jared sat on either side of me and Sam sat down next to Paul. Lately they'd been hanging around me a lot, teasing me about what use to be a weekly problem that was now more like a daily problem. Every time I saw Bella it was like someone kicked me in the balls and I became a frickin' tripod. Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide a hard on? Especially when Bella hugged me at school yesterday and I unintentionally poked her right in the hip with it. I swear it was getting so hard to be around her, literally.

I tried to focus on anything else besides Bella; Paul in a banana hammock, Sam in lederhosen, Quil in a bikini. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the tightening in my groin loosen up. Just when I thought I was okay it all went right out the window.

Bella came out of the house, her face bright red, but looking more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. It was no wonder she wore such baggy clothes with curves like that. I heard a few chuckles next to me then an elbow in my side. I turned to see both Paul and Jared with big grins that only got wider as I blushed. Oh yeah, it was back and I swear I could cut down trees with this thing.

"Like what you see Jacob my boy," I wanted to melt into the floor, run away, but the monster in my pants prevented me from even standing up 'cause it was too busy doing all the standing for both of us.

"What do you think Jake?" my eyes were wide, I was panicking. I looked at my beautiful Bella and spoke in a voice that was much higher than I would have liked.

"It's nice," she frowned at the look on my face, which I was sure was a dark purple by now, or pale since all my blood was down south.

Paul put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a one armed hug and said what exactly was on my mind, which really didn't help my situation or hers.

"I think what my man Jake here means is –" and Paul followed his statement with a long drawn out wolf whistle. Jared and Sam chuckled and patted my leg.

"Don't worry Jake," Sam spoke through fits of laughter. "We all go through it, it'll go away soon enough," that was when my poor Bella and the rest of the girls clued in and all blushed or giggled. _Kill me now…_

_

* * *

_I still can't thank all of you guys enough for all the support and motivation you offer so freely. If I could I would hug each and every one of you. Thanks again_ xox  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Again, I was BLOWN AWAY by the reviews! There were so many of them I seriously did not have the time to reply to them, all I kept thinking about was getting this chapter done a.s.a.p as a huge thank you for all your support. Warnings: there is language and some mild lemons.

As always, I own nothing... *sigh*

* * *

**1 year later**

**JacobPOV (15 years old)**

"You have got to be kidding me," I sighed and tried to ignore Kaylee's advances and turned back around in line at the cafeteria. Everyday she'd been literally throwing herself at me, I'm not kidding. One minute I'm talking with the guys, walking down to biology, the next minute she comes out of nowhere like a goddamn flying squirrel and lands right on top of me. I needed someone to talk to. Quil, Embry and Seth weren't exactly who I wanted to talk to. Especially Quil. Sam and Paul were finished school but still came by so I was hoping to talk to them about this. Jared was graduating this year so at least I had someone to talk to during the day about this girl.

This crap had been going on for a good three months now. I'd been polite the first month and told her she was really pretty but that I just wasn't ready. The second month I pulled her aside and told her to please stop, that there were plenty of other guys in the school who would be really interested in dating a girl as pretty as her. She'd asked if I was interested in anyone. It told her yes and that was when the outrageous advances began, like I was some sort of new challenge or some shit.

"Jared man, there's got to be something you can do, I can't take this anymore. My shirts can't take this anymore," every time she'd throw herself in my general direction she always made sure to dig her hands with those pointy stupid fake nails into my shirt and tearing it somewhere. Dad was really starting to get pissed. I told him my problem with this girl and he just blew off saying I was exaggerating.

"I talked to Kim about it last night and she said she had an idea and that she'd talk to the girls. They're supposed to put their plan into action at lunch," I looked around but no sign of the girls, except one. When she saw me looking around, Kaylee chose that moment to blow me a kiss and do some crude gestures like she was giving someone a blow job.

Yeah I know what a blow job is, with someone like Paul as your friend you learn all sorts of shit, and not all of it is stuff that a fifteen year old should know.

"Well when the hell are they supposed to do this thing?" not that I hated Kaylee but she just wasn't my type. My type had pale ivory skin, a figure to die for, long burgundy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Just chill out okay. Look Paul and Sam are here," he gestured with his head. I turned to look and sure enough Paul and Sam were sitting at a table with the rest of the gang. Quil and Leah were sitting side by side; they'd made it official about a month ago and Quil was strutting around like a peacock all proud to have an older woman as his girlfriend. Seth, Embry and Kim where on the other side of the table. Jared immediately went to sit next to Kim.

There was something going on between Jared and Kim, but like Bella and me they were taking their time. And just like Bella, Kim was quiet and reserved, not like Leah who had grabbed Quil by the scruff of his shirt, pulled him down to her height and told him that she wanted to go on a date with him. Paul told me it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen and Quil, well he was now having the same problem I'd been having around Bella for the past year.

The poor girl had been trying to get his attention for over a year now, Sam even tried to clue him in, but he was as thick as block of wood. It was about time she put her foot down.

"I wonder if they got Bella into that outfit?" Kim clapped her hands excitedly while Leah grinned. I couldn't help but chuckle. If Leah was grinning then something dirty was going on, and that meant Bella in a perpetual blush.

"What outfit?" Embry asked his mouth full of his sandwich.

"Okay first, gross! Close your mouth when you eat. Second, it's a very suggestive ensemble that we picked specifically for this occasion where Bella can help poor Jake here go back to his bachelorhood without queen stalks-a-lot on his tail every minute of every day," Leah stressed out the word bachelorhood like it was some sort of disease. I rolled my eyes at what she was implying, more so when Paul, Sam, Kim, Jared and Embry all raised questioning eyebrows at me. Like I was going to say anything, I knew they were right, but we were moving at our own pace.

"Oh there she is!" Kim's grin got wider by the second and she looked at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Now I was really interested; Kim was an angel, and for her to give me a look like that, well let's just say I was more than just a little curious now.

"Holy mother of god," Embry's mouth fell open at the last word of his sentence and his sandwich fell from his hands and landed in his pudding cup with a splat, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Okay now I really got to see th – holy fuck," I had turned in my seat so that my back was resting against the table and it was a good thing it was, I would have fallen flat on my back if it wasn't.

Walking towards with Rebecca on side and Rachel on the other was Bella in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a pair of the most amazing fuck me boots over them, a nearly see through white t-shirt with a plunging v-neck and a dark bra underneath, her hair was swinging loose around her, her curls bouncing with her walk. It was her face that caught me the most. The twins had done her eyes in dark smoky browns and copper colors, her cheeks had an amazing sun kissed look and her lips looked wet, shiny and absolutely delicious.

I could tell she was nervous by the way her fingers were twitching around the belt loops of her jeans, but it was the only thing that gave her away. My Bells looked full of confidence and sass; holy crap it was sexy.

The girls approached us, Rebecca sat down next to Leah and whispered something in her ear that had her grinning and nodding enthusiastically. Rachel went and sat next to Paul grinning like a mad woman.

"Hey sweety," Bella smiled shyly, her soft hand ran up and down my neck to my shoulder, bringing on goose bumps.

"Hi baby," I played along, feeling my throat go dry when she called me sweety; my hands were shaking from wanting to touch her so badly.

"How was your day?" and just when I thought was sure I'd embarrass myself just by the feel of her hand against my skin, she went and put one knee down next to my leg and sat down on my lap, bringing up her other leg.

"It was okay. Now, well now it's amazing," I chuckled at her blush. I saw how nervous she was and felt myself fall for her even more just for wanting to help me. For now I needed a girlfriend and the fact that she jumped at the opportunity to help me made me love her even more and want to do something for her in return. So the best thing I could do was help make her a little more comfortable and play along.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and drew her in close to me until our mouths were nearly touching. She slowly brought her arms around my neck and let her fingers play in my hair that was tied back by a long string of leather.

"Oh really? that good huh? I wonder what could have turned your day around like that," her lips curved up in a playful smile; I saw her look at my lips, then licked her own. I swear I never hated pants more than I did at that very moment.

"Oh yeah, that good and I think it might just have to do with the beautiful woman I have sitting in my lap right now," I looked down at my chair and thanked whatever god it was that made these chairs. I wasn't a small guy for a boy my age; I was almost sixteen and already breaking the six foot and two hundred pound marker.

"Really, how beautiful is this girl you're talking about," she leaned forward, finally getting comfortable, she probably forgot we were surrounded by our friends, so did I at that moment. Hell, what guy in his right mind would be able to see his surroundings with a woman like this straddling his lap, seriously?

"First off, I said woman, not girl," I chuckled when she blushed and tried to hide her face in my neck. I turned my head and boldly kissed her temple. I heard her gasp and I smiled triumphantly against her soft, sweet smelling skin and hair. "Second, she's absolutely gorgeous," I let my hands roam up and down her back.

"Jake – " her words died in her throat, like she was pleading me with me. For what, I wasn't sure. I felt her body trembling so I wrapped my arms around her, holding her against me thinking she was cold.

"Yeah," I whispered in her ear.

"You're um…" I could feel her nose in the crook of my neck, the feel of her lips against my skin driving me up the wall.

"Yeah," was all I could manage; any other form of speech was impossible.

"You're um… jabbing me again with your um…" I swear I felt my face heat up, and held onto her tighter not wanting everyone to see my now very obvious erection.

I heard chuckling next to me and saw the guys trying their best not to burst out laughing.

"When the hell did you all – oh shit," that's when everything came back. We were in the school cafeteria and everyone had seen our public show of affection, which was the whole point. However, me losing it and getting a hard on probably wasn't part of the plan. Then again, having tight pants during lunch hour was a lot easier to deal with then during class.

The minute I finished my words Paul and Quil couldn't hold it anymore and broke out into loud roaring laughter. The girls giggled more so when Bella lifted her face from my shoulder. I didn't know why until she looked at me. She was flushed, a beautiful dark pink and her eyes were glazed over, her pupils dilated almost black. She was as turned on as I was. My ego got a lot bigger that day.

* * *

**1 year later**

**LeahPOV (18 years old)**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I couldn't believe it. I was losing my best friend over the summer.

"Trust me, it wasn't my choice," Bella laid her head in her arms. "Besides it's only for the summer. I'll be back at the end of August," she really didn't look excited about spending the summer with her mom and Phil, some baseball player she'd met in Arizona.

"Yeah but, we were suppose to spend the summer at First Beach, you know catch some sun, attempt to get your skin a shade or two darker, you know, a human skin color instead of your usual shade of saran wrap," I joked with her, grinning when I finally managed to bring a smile to her face. As much as I hated the fact that she was leaving me with the twins, Kim and mother hen Emily for the summer, I hated even more seeing her bummed out. She laughed and leaned back into her chair, her hands going behind her head to comb through her hair.

"That sounds absolutely amazing, but unfortunately she already booked all sorts of outings and crap," she ended her sentence by scrunching up her face in disgust. Even at eighteen, Bella hadn't changed much when it came to socializing.

"Well, you know who to call if you want to bitch," I smiled when she laughed out loud.

"Yeah, the queen of bitching!" we both laughed together and took sips from our sangrias.

"Have you told Jake yet?" I could tell by the way she averted my eyes and played with the stem of her glass that she hadn't. "Isabella Swan!"

"I just haven't figured out a way to tell him," I see the topic was really iffy and that she didn't want to talk about it, but this was Jacob we were talking about. Her Jacob and she was his Bella.

"Tell who about what?" I looked back to see Jake, Quil and Seth come out onto the porch from the patio door. Quil smirked that damn smile I loved so much and sat next to me, his arm automatically going around my waist. For sixteen, Quil, Jake and Seth were huge. They were all over six feet tall and bulky. They weren't as big as Jared, Paul or Sam but they were pretty damn close.

"Bella's being dragged to her mom's for the summer," I saw Jake stiffen before he sat down next to Bella, straddling the bench, his knees touching her. Seth sat on her other side and chuckled when her head shot up.

"Leah!"

"What? He had to find out somehow," I shrugged my shoulders, not one bit afraid of Bella's wrath. She was as dangerous as a retarded butterfly.

* * *

**JacobPOV (16 years old)**

"So, for real, you're going away all summer," I tried not to sound too hurt but I couldn't help it, especially since Leah found out before me. She looked up at me, her eyes full of shame and sorrow as she put her hands on mine.

"Yeah, I only just found out last night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I really didn't know how to break the news," I put my hand over hers noticing the difference in size and colors, but how right it felt anyway.

"But telling Leah is real easy huh?" she crooked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Well yeah, it is since she doesn't give a shit about anything," we all burst out laughing, all except Leah.

"Hey!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't!" Leah continued to stare down Bella until she asked her straight out. "Are you honestly going to sit there and tell me that it bothers you that I'm going away for two months?"

"Well you know I … yeah no, I really don't care. You're coming back, that's all that counts," she shrugged and laughed.

"You see that! Not even a tear!" I could tell she was trying to lighten up the mood, and it was working. I fought to keep my smile hidden but I knew was probably already showing, especially when she looked at me and smiled widely. She pretended to be exasperated and said, "Seriously, where's the love around here?"

"Well now, how am I suppose to resist that," I grinned when she laughed, and chuckled at her delighted squeal when I scooped her off the bench and sat her on my lap, kissing her senseless. I felt her melt against my body, her arms creeping up around my neck and pulling me down closer against her sweet lips.

A throat clearing brought us back to reality, unfortunately. I smiled against her mouth and felt her smile back against mine. She kept her hands in my hair and lazily twirled her fingers around a few errand strands. I closed my eyes in pleasure, loving the feel of her small hands running through my hair. I imagined them running over other places of my body and couldn't keep down my aroused growl.

"Really. Here. In front of us, again?" I chuckled at Seth's question and kissed Bella's lips one last time when I felt her skin heat up in a beautiful blush.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I looked up at Seth's smiling face, knowing full well none of them cared about our public shows of affection. I think it was more the re occurrence of them that had them rolling their eyes.

"Nah, but dude, you're making me hate the fact that I'm single," Seth sighed and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah but that can be fixed and I think I know with who,"

* * *

**BellaPOV**

I felt bad for Seth, but then when Jake said Seth was interested in someone I was really intrigued. Who could have possibly caught our Seth's eye. Honestly, I was also really happy that for the moment the topic of my trip to my mom's was forgotten.

"Oh really, and who might that be? Do we know her or him?" I grinned and devilishly wiggled my eyebrows. Leah, Quil and Jake laughed when his face turned bright red.

"It's her, and yes you know her," he looked at Jake and his face turned a darker shade of red if that was even possible.

He mumbled something that had Jake laughing.

"Jake, it's not funny!" Seth looked like he was about to bust a vessel.

"Hell yeah it is, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd squirm around me," his laughter had me confused.

"What the hell is going on?" I looked at Quil who looked like he was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella," Leah patted my hand and smiled when I frowned, more confused than ever. "It's Rebecca. Seth's got a thing for Rebecca,"

"Oh he's got more than a thing for her; he's got the whole package!" Seth's face nearly turned purple and Jake reached out, smacking Quil upside the head at the same time as Leah.

"Hey!" Quil tried to duck out of the way, but Jake was too fast. I laughed at my friends' antics and looked back at a poor mortified Seth.

"Well I'm happy for you Seth and know that if you just go talk to her things will go smooth. Besides, Rebecca always found you – how did she put it? Oh yeah, kinda beautiful," I really didn't think about what I said until after Quil and Jacob broke out in uproarious laughter. If Jake wasn't so quick or strong, I swear I would have been tossed across the porch he was laughing so hard.

"Thanks Bella," even Seth was laughing, his face an all new shade of reddish purple, but looking much more relieved.

"Sorry,"

* * *

**LaurentPOV**

We watched from the treetops as the mongrels mingled amongst each other.

"Disgusting," I took another deep breath, hissing at the stench of werewolf.

Victoria, James and I had waited nearly thirty years for the previous werewolf pack to cease phasing under the mistaken guise that we had left their territory. But the truth was we never left, not with these mountains offering some of the best game we'd ever had as Washington was a state that relied largely on tourism. In short, many different dishes all in one area.

"How long until they start to phase?" Victoria sat down on the branch next to me and sneered at the humans below.

"Soon, but an instigator is needed to bring about the new generation of werewolves," I back down and smiled at the thought of who we could hunt. "Harry Clearwater,"

"Genius," James grinned understanding full well why I had chosen the former werewolf. William Black was out of the question even if he was the former alpha. He wasn't game at all anymore in his paralyzed state.

Harry Clearwater, on the other hand, had been the one to kill my mate, Josephine.

"We don't make the same mistake this time. We lost too many the last time," I thought of Josephine, her brother Edmund and his mate Lila; all lost to that band of ingrates.

"Kill the imprint and the werewolf dies," Victoria laughed excited at the idea of destroying the dogs.

"Exactly, a werewolf cannot survive without its imprint. So we kill them and end the blood line once and for all,"

* * *

Thanks again for all the support! Now to answer the reviews from the last chapter! xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thank you again for all your reviews and support! =)

okay so this chapter took me a bit more time, it was really hard to get my thoughts in order and try to convey what I had in mind onto the screen. I seriously can't wait to see what you guys think. I hope I did a good job!

Warning: There's violence, swearing, and gore in this chapter. And as always I own nothing, this is pure fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

**Present day**

**HarryPOV**

"Billy you know we can't keep quiet about it anymore, look at them for christ' sake!" I motioned to his boy, Phil's boy, and my kids who were sitting outside with Charlie's girl. "They're already growing; hell they're bigger than we were full grown!"

"I know Harry, I know," Billy wheeled himself away from the window and cross the kitchen to his dining room table. "I just don't know how to break it to him. Harry he's going to have to leave everything behind, they all are!" he looked up at me, his eyes full of anguish that still reflected the strength and knowledge of our once powerful Alpha. "I just don't know how to do it. I don't know if I can,"

"We have to. I didn't think anything of it when Sam, Jared and Paul started to grow; they're at the right age. But this? Billy they're all growing faster and bigger than anyone could have ever predicted. Plus, there's eight of them growing like this. I asked Quil senior; he said they've never seen the likes of it or read about a Pack this big from any tribe across North and South America," I sighed and sat next to him. "You know what that means,"

"Something's comin' and we have to prepare them," Billy slammed his fist on the table, angry that we had to deliver such a blow to our kids so early.

My office cell phone buzzed on my belt. It was a text message from the main office. _Harry, it's Joshua. We got a call from a lady called Josephine saying there's a tree down at the borderline headin' east. Are you in that area and can you clean it up?_

I texted him back saying I'd be there in the next half-hour to clear it up.

"I gotta go old wolf, keep me updated on what you want to do," I stoop up, pushed my chair back to the table and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks again Harry, for everything," I turned and smiled at Billy. The accident and losing Anna, his imprint, had done its toll on him, but at least now he was older and wasn't phasing anymore. The pain wasn't as bad as it would have been if he were still a werewolf but I still couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose my Sue, my imprint.

"My pleasure boss,"

* * *

**Border of La Push Quileute Reservation**

"Ah hell," I looked at the damage the giant oak had done and texted the office asking for assistance. If only I were still phasing then this crap would be like a walk in the park. That was one of the main reasons we all pitched in together to open a maintenance business for the rez. We figured we could put our extra strength to good use, even as we got older and our strength diminished we still wanted to help around, keep ourselves busy.

I approached the fallen tree to get a closer look at the mess and stopped dead in my tracks, my blood running cold at the sight of a pair of a woman's feet sticking out from underneath the massive tree.

"Oh no," I texted again asking for EMTs and ran to help the woman, hoping to god she was still alive. "Help is on the way miss! Hang on!" I felt through the gnarled branches and was finally able to feel her body through the debris; it was cold as ice and felt hard as stone. I jerked my hand away quickly like I'd burnt it. Only one thing could be that cold with skin that smooth and hard as stone.

I brought my fingers to my nose and nearly retched. I started to back away from the tree afraid that I may have already given myself away to the vampire under the tree. In fact there wasn't a doubt, I'd touched the body. That's when it hit me. They'd wanted me to come; they knew I would be here to clean up. I walked right into a trap!

I kept on backing up keeping an eye on the tree. I nearly screamed when I saw the vampire's eyes looking straight at me through the leaves, a malicious smile on her beautiful face.

My back made contact with something hard, which I assumed was my truck. I turned quickly to open the door handle but instead found myself face to face with the one vampire I'd dreaded of ever seeing again. The one vampire I thought and hoped was dead.

"Laurent," I swallowed hard, bile rising in my throat from his stench but also from fear. There was no way in hell I was getting out of this alive. Now my fear of losing Sue became very real as I stared into the scarlet eyes of the vampire whose mate I killed nearly forty years ago.

"Ah, so the mutt remembers," he advanced, forcing me to back up. As I watched him come towards me I remembered all the families he and the rest of his coven had destroyed. The people they had killed needlessly; all the pain, suffering and despair these monstrosities had put our loved ones through.

"She deserved it, and more," I spoke through my teeth. I stopped in my tracks and stood my ground when he came right up to me and put his chest against mine, trying to intimidate me. I wasn't about to spend the last minute of my life cowering. His nose was touching mine and I could almost see what he had planned for me, but he wasn't going to get it.

"You may want to keep your words for when you ask for my mercy,"

"The only thing I ask for is that none of you and your kind are spared," just as I finished saying what I knew were most likely my last words, I felt the most horrific intense pain in my chest and looked down to see his hand gripping the skin right above my collar bone like he would a shirt.

"So be it," I looked up just in time to his blood red eyes turn a shade of black and I felt his hand rip my skin and clothing from my chest all the way down to my pants. I screamed in agony but refused to cry. I wasn't giving him that victory, no matter how small it was. I fell to my knees and screamed again when I felt and saw my inards fall right out of my chest cavity now that there was nothing to hold them in place.

I closed my eyes, getting away from the horrific pain if only momentarily and envisioned my beautiful Sue when she gave birth to our amazing children and smiled knowing that I'd done well as a werewolf, husband and father.

"You lie in your own filth and you smile mutt?" Laurent towered above me, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"You h-have jus-st made the wor-rst mist-take of your l-life leech," my breath was getting short and my heart was slowing down.

"Oh really? And what's that," he knelt down in front of me, skeptical.

"By kil-ling me y-you've just b-brought on the big-biggest Pack of w-werewolves e-ever r-recorded in o-over a th-thous-sand y-years," I smiled when I saw his skin color pale just a little.

"We'll see about that," he drew back his fist and hit me square between the eyes with a deadening blow that sent me into merciful blackness. _I love you Sue…_

* * *

**La Push Diner**

**SuePOV**

"Have a nice evening!" I called out to Jen and Rob, my waitress and cook. I locked the door behind them and went off to clean the last table before I closed up.

"Bloody teenagers," I ran my rag under the table of the booth and tried to pry the gum off but it wouldn't budge. I walked back to the kitchen with the tray of dirty dishes and get the scraper when all of a sudden I was overwhelmed with a sense of intense loss.

I stumbled; the dishes fell to the ground shattering all over the tile floor. I fell to my knees, trying my best to breathe but found that I couldn't. Then I heard something I'd been dreading now for the past two years.

_I love you Sue…_

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I got up in hurry, slipping and falling back down onto the broken shards of stoneware and glass. It stung like hell but my heart stung more. I had to call Joshua. He would call the rest of the Pack. I had to know.

I tried to turn over in my mind which one of them could have found him and could only come up with one. The dark skinned one whose mate my Harry had destroyed.

I picked up the phone at the entrance and flipped the sign to 'CLOSED'.

"Hello?"

"Joshua, it's Sue," I hadn't realized I was crying until I tried to talk. My voice was breaking and my breathing was erratic.

"Whoa whoa, Sue what's wrong?" Joshua tried to calm me but it didn't help.

"Something's wrong. Harry! Have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah I sent off on a job about an hour ago. Someone called in about a fallen t-" he stopped mid sentence, his sharp intake of breath told me we were on the same page. "Oh no,"

"Can you please go see what happened?" there was no sense in asking if my husband was alright. I could feel it in my heart that he'd been killed.

"Yes, we will. I'll take the rest of the Pack with me," I heard his voice break as he cried silently and smiled through my sorrow knowing how much my Harry meant to all of them. Harry was loved in the pack and he was now the first one lost. His death was also bringing about La Push's fifth Pack of werewolves.

* * *

**Clearwater residence**

**SamPOV**

I sat with Emily watching TV in Sue's living room and smiled at the playful banter going on outside. I knew Bella would be coming back, but it would be lonely none-the-less not having to look out for what I swear was the clumsiest person I'd ever encountered. She was the first person I knew who could trip on thin air, choke on her spit, and was sick at the sight of blood after all the times she'd cut, split or scrapped something.

I heard what I recognized as Sue's walk coming up the steps to the front door but something was off. Her steps sounded erratic, hurried.

"What's wrong?" I quickly kissed Emily on the cheek when she felt me stiffen. I shrugged to see Sue and make sure she was alright. She'd always been so relaxed and happy; this was very unlike her.

"Sue?" I looked into her red puffy eyes and hugged her tight. I didn't know what was wrong, but this woman was like my mother and she'd always taught me that one good hug can cure almost anything.

"I … it isn't for me to say," she disentangled herself from my arms sat down on a stool in her kitchen and burst out in tears the minute she took a deep breath.

"Sue," I touched her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice. "Sue!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at me. I looked into her red swollen eyes, and gasped at the look of pain, loss and pity. "Sue, what's going on? You're never like this,"

"Mom?" Leah came in and ran over to her mom. Looking at her daughter Sue broke into fresh tears and hugged me tightly.

"He knew this day would come but we never imagined this early, or like this" she put a hand on my cheek and smiled sadly through her tears. "He must have found him," her voice broke mid sentence and she crumbled in my arms.

"Who knew what? Who found who? Sue, you're not making any sense," just then the front door was thrown open by Uncle Phil, dad, Uncle Billy and Uncle Rich. "What the hell is going on here?" I knew I was yelling but things were getting out of hand and I had no idea as to why or how. The rest of the group out on the porch came inside wondering what was wrong.

"Mom, what's going on?" Seth tried to go see his mother only to be stopped by Uncle Rich. He shook his head and asked him to step outside. Seth's face turned red in anger at being told what to do when his mother was obviously in pain but went none-the-less. Leah was less forgiving.

"That's our mother!" she pushed Uncle Rich out of her way, sending him careening into the bookshelf behind him.

"Leah, stop!" Sue yelled, her grief breaking her voice into a whimper of pain. I went to help her up but felt a cool hand wrap around my forearm.

"Step away son," dad stepped forward and helped Sue up. She hugged him tight then pulled back to look at dad.

"He found him didn't he," it wasn't a question. I had no idea what she was talking about but dad seemed to understand what she meant for he just nodded and closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his weather beaten face. The sound that came from Sue would be remembered forever.

A sound like a wail from a wounded animal mingled with the cry of a woman who'd lost it all, her love, her husband, I knew then what had happened to Uncle Harry. He was dead and none of us knew why except for dad and the Uncles and for some reason no one was telling us why.

I could see Seth and Leah in the kitchen, both with shocked faces, finally understanding what had happened.

"Daddy?" Leah's small voice broke as she looked at Uncle Billy with what looked like desperation. He slowly wheeled over to her and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry baby," at his words Leah fell to her knees, her body shaking uncontrollably. "Come outside Leah," he backed his wheel chair away to give her space to get up.

Just then Bella stepped into the house and made straight for Leah.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No!" the answer came from Uncle Billy, and dad. Bella flinched like she'd been slapped and paled visibly. Never had they been so rude or mean.

"What the fuck? Don't talk to her like that!" Jacob came thundering in, his fists shaking at his side.

"Bella you need to leave now," dad pointed to the door and waited, creating an awkward silence as he waited for her to leave. I wasn't having any of this rude crap.

"What's your problem and what the hell is going on? Why is Uncle Harry dead? What happened?" I stood in front of my dad, looking down at him. He refused to look at me so I did what I'd never envisioned myself doing. I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and forced him to look at me. That's when I saw my own hand.

It wasn't even copper colored anymore; it was an angry red, veins pulsing through the skin. My fist was closed tightly around his collar, shaking uncontrollably. I looked over his head into the mirror by the entrance and stumbled backwards away from my dad at what I saw. My whole body looked like my arm. I looked about ready to explode. I heard a startled squeak from the sofa and looked back to see my sweet Emily on the sofa, crying but also looking at me in fear. I had so preoccupied with getting answers I'd completely forgotten about Emily.

"Oh Em, I'm so s-" my words cut off when she shrank away from me. Emily was afraid of me… Me! That's when I felt it, something snapped and there wasn't any turning back.

My whole body started shaking uncontrollably, I heard my shirt and jeans rip.

"Somebody get Bella out of here, NOW!" Billy hollered from the back porch. I couldn't hear past the loud roaring sound in my ears. I don't know what Uncle Rich told Bella but she looked hurt. She nodded and left without looking back at any of us, not even Jacob.

"Boy, outside, now," I started walking even before he said it. I needed air, I needed to think, to try and understand what was going on.

I had just stepped outside when I saw Uncle Phil help Uncle Ron and John try to stop Paul and Jared from coming into the house.

"Someone better have some fucking answers!" Paul thundered as Uncle Ron continued to urge out to the backyard towards the forest. He looked just as bad as I did. Now that I looked at us, we all did, except Kim, the twins and Emily.

"For the millionth time, what the hell is going on?" I looked back at dad who looked back at me with a grim determination.

"Go to the forest son," I was about to ask when I heard Paul scream in pain and turned just in time to see his skin literally stretch and his muscles pull in ways human bodies weren't meant to. Jared went to help him but was held back by his dad; Uncle Ron.

Jared looked back at his father in what could only be described as sheer fury as he was forced to watch, hell we all were, as Paul's body cannibalized itself and then seemed to reshape into something bigger, stronger, and covered in a thick coat of bright silver hair. Something we'd all heard about since we were children. Something we'd never thought could ever be real;

A Werewolf, and by the looks of it, we were next.

I stood there, transfixed by the snarling, growling, beast as it raised its fur stood up straight up, sitting back on its haunches, ready to attack. _Wait, not it, he._

Everything was quiet until, all of us stunned that is until Leah's tormented scream or pain and horror broke the air as she landed on her knees, her eyes wide open in horror as she watched her hands and arms break and reshape into those of a werewolf.

Her spine began to convulse, tears running down her face as she looked up at Uncle Billy and whispered, "we didn't ask for this,"

* * *

Thanks again for all y our reviews =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

Okay first, I saw Eclipse. Can we all say "Holy SHIT" 'cause Taylor was smokin' hot! Ouch! =) Also a big thanks to my new beta and friend XoTeamJacobBlackoX for volunteering her services as a beta reader. It means a lot to me =)

As always I own nothing... *sigh*

_**

* * *

2 months later**_

**Jacob's POV**

I was running through the forest, pushing myself beyond my usual limit, trying my best to get rid of this nautious feeling I'd been having since I began phasing. A constant ache that had me on my knees, clutching my chest and struggling for air. _Bells, I needed my Bells._

" _We all do Jacob," _Paul's voice was soothing and understanding. "_Remember, the council wanted to discuss that with us tonight." _

"_I know, I just hope their solution is better than the first." _I felt a single tear roll down my cheek at the memory of what I'd been forced to do when I'd first phased and Bella kept calling asking for answers none of us could give. The council had asked me to deal with her so as not to make it look too suspicious, I was after all her best friend….well, was.

"_Still are and it wasn't their idea. Our father's elders were the ones who asked them to keep Bella away permanently. Things have changed; they can't pretend they don't see it."_

"_Yeah, well, it may be a little late now," _I dug my paws into the soil deeper and stronger than before, letting my anger out on the ground beneath my mammoth size paws.

The memory of Bella coming over to see me the day before her flight, wanting to say goodbye and asking questions I couldn't answer. Like where we'd all been over the past few weeks and what was going on. I'd been told to get rid of her; the farther she was from us the safer she was. So I said something I knew would get her to leave and not look back. "It isn't a pale face problem, so butt out."

Like the fool I was I'd listened to my elders' without question and hurt the one person I loved with the one thing I swore to protect her from; racism. I howled at the memory of her beautiful face, paler than usual in shock, her mouth set in a grim line and her fists clutched at her side. It was her eyes that I couldn't forget; those dark brown pools of hurt, misery, and betrayal.

"_Don't worry Jake; Bells will come back to you, to us." _ I looked to my side at Quil who brushed up next to me. "_The council can't deny it anymore, that you've imprinted."_

"_Slow down guys, we're almost there," _ Paul's voice was excited; I could smell the rest of the group already.

I felt the change in the soil beneath my paws as we were coming near the edge of the forest and near the edge of the cliffs. I let my jaw hang open, smiling at the feel of the wind from the ocean on my face, it felt amazing. Then again, something else felt amazing; Bella's hands through my hair, on my skin, on my co-

"_Whoa!" _Paul's yell brought me back to reality. Fucking Pack mind, I hated it. We had to share everything, willing or not.

" _First off, we know she hasn't gone that far with you. Second, dude she's like a sister to me." _ I huffed when Paul pretended to gag, then playfully bumped me in the side mid stride.

My mind trailed back to the awful last day, I remembered following the car from a distance in the forest and catching sight of Bella every now and then. She looked like hell, not that I could blame, not after everything that had happened; the uncles pushing her out, losing her friends, and lastly, the way I'd treated her before she left. But like they said, it was for the best but even that I was beginning to question.

" _You're not the only one Jacob," _Paul gently brushed my side in a friendly way and urged me on faster. We had a meeting to get to.

" _You'll see it'll all work out;_ " Quil gave me a wolfish smile, his tongue lolling out like an idiot. "_Hey! I resent that."_

" _Yeah but he's right, you look like a moron,"_

" _Leah likes it," _ he grinned, images of her going through his mind, completely inappropriate images.

"_QUIL!" _It wasn't the first time during our patrol that we'd had to shut up his thoughts.

"_Sorry! I can't help it, the woman's amazing,"_

" _She's also grieving, a little respect please," _ Paul snorted, nipping at Quil's legs. Quil yelped beside me, taking off faster.

" _Hey I respect her more than any of you. I sit with her every night and hold her while she cries herself to sleep. Don't forget I feel her pain, she's my imprint._ "

Quil and Leah had been the first to imprint, followed by Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Seth and Rebecca, and lastly, Bells and I. I was sure I'd imprinted even if the elders said the receptant needed to be there for it to be confirmed. Nothing else explained what I'd been going through since we first began phasing; the sadness, the sense of loss, sudden anger. I knew I was feeling what Bella was feeling, I was positive. I just hoped that one day she'd forgive us and come back.

" _We're rootin' for ya buddy," _ I huffed at Quil's words, knowing it won't be easy but then again, I had the Pack behind me if she put up a fight.

"_Damn right," _ I grinned at Paul, more so when he pawed the ground at the challenge. "_She won't stand a chance,"_

"_I'm going to win her back,"_

We finally arrived in Uncle Joshua's backyard and spotted the small pile of clothes left for us near the break in the trees. We phased and put on the shorts we were given. Under the tutelage of our fathers we learned fast how to control the urges to phase and how to phase back to human. Seth and Leah were another matter altogether. Uncle Harry should have been here to teach them but because of the leeches he wasn't and we were forced to finish the job our fathers had started and never had a chance to finish.

"It's about time," Sam stood at the top stair of the porch, his arms crossed over his chest. Since he was the oldest, calmest, and someone we'd looked up to most of our lives he was our appointed Alpha. I was told the spot was temporary and I could tell that Sam wasn't pleased with being put on the spot but he rather be annoyed for a few years in exchange for keeping us safe until the rightful Alpha took position. Me.

I so wasn't ready for that and didn't know if I'd ever be but I knew it was inevitable. Someday I would be in Sam's spot.

"Sorry, we got caught up," Paul walked past Sam and patted his shoulder. Sam smiled then turned back to us.

"There were a few trees I forgot to piss on the last time I was out there," Quil explained, pointing back towards the forest. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes skyward.

"You're an ass," I walked away from him.

"What?" He chuckled and ran by Sam who was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. A chuckle escaped him and he laughed a loud barky laugh.

"Jacob's right, you really are an ass," Sam clapped Quil on the shoulder and brought him in for a one armed hug. He looked up at Leah who I knew had heard every word. With our werewolf hearing, we could hear a pin drop from over a hundred miles away.

Leah smiled at us and ran over to Quil who waited for her with open arms, chuckling at her enthusiasm. He pulled her into a tight hug and swung her around him, making her squeal and laugh.

"Put me down dog breath!" She kept on laughing when Quil only held her tighter to him and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp. She was strong as a female werewolf but we males were much stronger.

"Dog breath? Thought you liked my kisses," he kissed her cheek repeatedly and up her forehead, down her nose, and finally her mouth.

It was nice to finally see that girl smile and laugh. Lord knows Quil worked hard at it everyday. Quil was Leah's getaway. Rebecca seemed to feed off Quil and tried just as hard to get a smile from Seth atleast once a day. Sure enough, just before entering the house I could see Seth and Rebecca out by the water.

She was behind Seth giving what looked to be an amazing shoulder and neck massage with the look of sheer bliss on Seth's face. I smiled sadly when I saw her lean down and kiss his temple, his nose, his jaw, and finally his mouth. That could be me and Bella.… _Oh Bella._

A sudden wave of sadness over came me and I knew Bella was having sad thoughts. I couldn't hide the tears rolling down my face, nor did I want to hide them. The elders should see what they've done to me and Bella, they deserved to see their handiwork.

"Again?" I looked over at Jared by the door and nodded solemnly. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe through the intense emotions that were getting more and more overwhelming each day.

"She's getting worse," I sniffed and gratefully took the Kleenex he offered. I blew my nose and looked up at the sky praying she'd come back soon. The separation was killing us both. "I need her Jared, I need her here and now. I don't know how much more I can take. I can't stand not being able to hold her, my arms literally hurt from wanting to hold her,"

"I know Jake, I know," he hugged me close, then after a minute clapped me on the back. "I spoke to Quil Sr. before you arrived and he said he gave his group hell for what they did. Apparently they have a plan, the old council and the new. We'll get her back,"

I followed the rest of the Pack through the house and out to the backyard where dad, the uncles, Aunt Sue, and Quil Sr. were sitting around the campfire talking, no doubt about me. They all looked up at me and smiled sadly when I approached; I sighed and stood before them, waiting to see how they planned to fix their mistake.

The uncles looked angrily over at Quil Sr. when he stood. They'd voiced their opinions, saying it was wrong from the start to chase Bella away but they didn't have the authority to overrule the order.

"Jacob, thank you for coming," I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "My son, there is no mistaking what has transpired between you and Isabella Swan," I growled at the memory of him standing in exactly the same spot ordering to get rid of Bells, _'She isn't_. He seemed to notice and had the decency to look down at his hands. "I am here on behalf of the senior elders to apologize for our ignorance,"

I looked up sharply, frowning not believing what I was hearing. I looked at dad who smirked and gave me a thumbs up.

"We cannot change what we have done but we can rectify it. As I always told my son, take responsibility for your actions and clean up your messes," Uncle Phil chuckled at his father's words and leaned back in his seat.

"How?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for this miracle solution that'll give me back my Bells.

"After many discussions with my brothers," at the word discussion he rubbed the knuckles on his right hand. That's when I noticed the swelling and cuts on his knuckles. I tried to keep a straight face but the thought of seventy-two year old Quil Sr. punching anyone in the face was enough to have me grinning. "We have decided to induct Charles Swan as an elder thus making him and his daughter Isabella Swan part of our tribe and of the Pack,"

"Like she wasn't before," I mumbled so that only my Pack members could hear but apparently even in his old age Quil Sr. was still sharp.

"I heard that," he quipped, crossing his hands over his chest, dropping the tone of authority. I blushed when dad and the uncles chuckled.

"That's all great and dandy but how are we suppose to get her back here," I quirked an eyebrow at them when they looked past me to my pack members behind me.

"You feel how she feels right?" Uncle Joshua asked.

"Yeah,"

"We know the imprintee feels the emotions of her wolf right?" We all looked at Sue who in turn nodded and looked down at her hands. Uncle Ron pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead in comfort.

"Yeah…." I had no idea where they were going with this.

"If you were in pain she'd have to come back. It would be unbearable for her to ignore it," Uncle Joshua smiled but there was one problem with their plan.

"You forgot one thing,"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"She hates me. Actually she hates all of our guts so I don't know how this plan of yours will work," I didn't mean to sound so angry but I couldn't help it. I could be by the campfire with Bella right now.

"Don't worry about that. If your imprint is so strong it happened without her even being here, she won't be able to resist the pull,"

"Yeah, okay. Obviously none of you have actually seen Bella angry," I heard a few chuckles behind me and looked back to see the rest of the boys trying their best not to burst out laughing. "Seriously, when I was given the order to get rid of her she tried to slap me –" that did it. They all burst out laughing, leaning on each other so they wouldn't fall over, "with a brick,"

It was really quiet all of a sudden and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in question at their plan. I looked at dad when he burst out laughing, his loud barking laugh breaking everyone out of their stupor.

"Then you got your work cut out for ya boy!"

"Thanks," I turned around and faced my Pack brothers who all looked at me, grinning like idiots. "Well, what are you waiting for? I haven't got all day," I closed my eyes and barely moved an inch when the first punch came.

"Two more for flinching!"

* * *

**Phoenix, Arizona**

**Bella's POV**

I sat reading in a lawn chair, spotted wearing a obscene bikini mom bought me by Phil's ridiculously large in ground swimming pool figuring I might as well get that tan Leah suggested before I left. Not that she cared anymore but I felt better knowing I was doing something my friends would have wanted me to do.

"What are you reading?" I looked up at mom and tried my best not to burst out laughing at her imitation of the bug man with her humongous sunglasses.

"Cujo," I showed her the cover of the Stephen King novel I'd bought after what happened with Jake. I don't know why but it felt appropriate.

"So what do you want to do today sweetie?" I looked up at her again and tried my best to smile but couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I just sighed in annoyance.

How was I supposed to go on smiling like nothing happened when my entire family cut me out because I was different?

As always, mom seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Honey, you've got to let go and move on," I hated these comments of hers. What a hypocrite.

"Why? Because you moved on so easily? I'm not like you mom. They were my family,"

"Isabella, I'm your family, Phil-"

"Oh just knock it off!" I marked my page and closed my book. I sat up straight, not caring that I was being disrespectful but since my arrival she'd been hitting that sore spot and I was sick and tired of it. "First off, Phil isn't family, I barely know the guy. Second, dad was more of a parent to me than you ever were and lastly, my friends, those _Indians_ have stuck with me through thick and through thin,"

"Is that so? Where are they now?" I wanted to smack the smug smile off her face but instead stood up, leaving her alone on the lawn chair.

"Don't try to act too sad for me," mom hated sarcasm but I didn't care. For some reason, ever since I'd spoken to Jacob my temper had been worse than ever. I almost felt bad that mom and Phil were practically tip toeing around me since I'd been here.

"I'm sorry sweetie-" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence when suddenly I felt the most awful shock of pain through my body, sending me crashing to my knees on the cobblestone. That's when I heard it.

_Bella…_. it sounded just like Jake's voice; desperate, tired, hurt.

"Bella? Sweetie?" Mom knelt down next to me and held me tight against her chest, her hands feeling up and down my arms like she was trying to find an injury. Besides my knees bleeding I was physically fine. Emotionally and psychologically, that was another thing altogether.

"La Push, I need to go back to La Push," the words came out before I even had time to process what the hell it was I was saying.

"What? Why?" mom yelled over for Phil to come but I couldn't careless as another wave of pain and sorrow hit me like a punch to the face.

"La Push! NOW!"

* * *

As always I want to thank all of you who review my story, it's the best motivation a girl could ask for XOXOXOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my little fanfic. I'm having an absolute blast writing it and reading all your great reviews makes that much more rewarding and fun =)

I want to thank my beta again XoTeamJacobBlackoX for doing such great work revising my chapters to make sure they are the best they can be before releasing them.

Warning: language and very mild lemons.

As always I own zilch, nada, squat...

**

* * *

**

**The following day**

**Charlie's POV**

I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Billy called me this morning and said something along the lines that he, the boys, and Phil's father, Quil Sr. would like me to come over tonight for some sort of ritual. I had a feeling it had something to do with what happened between the kids and Bella. Or more like what happened between Jacob and Bella.

So here I was standing outside Billy's house eavesdropping on the voices coming from the back, trying to figure out what the hell was going on after all the weeks of silence and now for some reason they wanted to see me?

"You gonna go in?" I yelled in surprise of the sudden voice and turned to see Seth and Paul right behind me on the doorstep. I don't know how those boys manage to be so quiet being as big as they were but they always managed to scare the living shit out of me.

"Yeah I guess," I turned back to knock but the door was already opened with Sam standing in the doorway. "Jesus! Don't you boys make any Goddamn noise?" I put a hand over my heart and took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry Uncle Charlie," Sam chuckled and stepped aside letting me in. I spotted Sue right away next to Phil and smiled when she looked at me and smiled brightly.

"So any of you boys got any clue to what's going on. What's this thing your Uncle Billy was telling me about earlier," I had to look up at them to look them in the eye. What do they feed the kids around here?

"Sorry Uncle Charlie, it isn't for us to say," Sam spoke with a voice that spoke of authority. Paul and Seth just nodded and followed Sam out back. I frowned not understanding anything that was going on but shrugged it off and followed them.

As soon as I walked out the patio door and onto the porch I knew something important was going on and I was right smack in the middle of it.

"Charles Swan," Quil Sr. stood up from his spot behind the patio table a look of power and influence older than himself radiating from his eyes.

"Yes," I almost snorted when he called me Charles. Not even Renee called me Charles.

"You have been called here for a very special occasion my son," I heard some shuffling behind me and turned back quickly to see what it was and nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of Leah, Quil, Seth, Jared, Sam, Paul, Jacob, and Embry all standing behind me. I did a double take when I saw Jacob. He had dark bruises, welts, and small cuts all over his face and chest. Since when did Billy's boy get into fights?

"Yeah and what occasion is that?" It was hard to keep my eyes trained on Quil Sr. knowing what was behind me.

"We, the tribal council, have decided to welcome you as a member of our tribe as well as a member of our assembly," my eyebrows shot up in surprise. I knew my friends were involved in their tribe but not to this level. But what surprised me the most was what old Quil had just proposed to me.

"Why?" By the look on his face not many people questioned his authority but something fishy was going on and I wanted to know about it before I jumped into anything.

"Because it has come to our attention that you have become an influential figure amongst our people and your daughter is a person of great importance to one of our Pack members ," I frowned.

"Pack? What the hell does that mean?" Quil Sr. opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off completely disregarding the obvious looks I was getting from Billy to shut up. "What's this gibberish about my daughter?" That part had me angry and before joining whatever girl scouts they had going on I was going to speak my mind.

"So now you decide she's important? Now?" I was yelling at someone who was of great respect to the Quileute people but that didn't matter to me. My daughter's well being did and from what Renee told me, Bella was on a downward spiral and she was going to crash soon.

Old Quil had the decency to blush and I swore I heard chuckles from the boys behind me. "What about all the years before this secrecy crap?"

That seemed to make the old Quileute tone it down a knotch. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. When he looked up I almost felt bad for what I'd said but I needed to say it for Bella.

"I made a mistake Charlie,"

"What do you mean 'you' made a mistake?" That's when it dawned on me. "Wait, are you saying you're the one who asked Jake to tell my Bells what he did? 'Cause I know there's no way in hell he'd say something like that to her on his own," when he nodded I could feel my blood boil and wanted nothing more than to slug him. However I was a fair man and never hit a man unless it was essential.

"Please Charlie, I asked Jacob to do what he did hoping it would keep your daughter away and safe but I was wrong," he ran his fingers through his still thick head of grey hair and looked to the boys and Leah behind me. He said something so low I couldn't hear it and then nodded. I frowned and looked behind me to see that Jacob and Paul were gone.

I looked back to old Quil who was now sitting down and whispering something to Joshua. He nodded and came around the patio table to stand right in front of me.

"Do you remember the legends we told the kids when they were young? The ones about the men turning into wolves to protect their people,"

"Yeah? What does that have anything to do with this?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting to see where all this was going.

"They're true Charlie,"

"Okay, what's the joke here?" I looked around to find a hidden camera or something.

"It isn't a joke," he pointed out to the forest and I nearly screamed at what I saw. Two horse sized wolves, one russet and one silver came walking out of the woods until they were sitting at the bottom of the patio stairs about ten feet away from me.

I backed up a step afraid the animals would attack and they seemed to pick up on my fear. Both whined and laid down, resting their muzzles on their giant paws.

"Easy boys," Joshua's words broke me out of my stupor.

"Boys? As in-"

"Jake and Paul," I looked from the wolves to the rest of the kids standing by the rail and back to Joshua. "Like I said, the legends are real Charlie,"

"H-How?" I backed up until something hit the back of my knees. I looked back to see the benches built onto the railing and sat down, resting my head in my hand trying to clear my head to take this all in. Werewolves, the kids are werewolves.

"Certain bloodlines from our tribe have the gene to shape shift if 'protectors' are needed," I looked up at Joshua and then back at the kids still standing by the railing next to me.

"What's needed for this to happen?" I felt something touch my hand and yelped when the russet wolf nudged my hand. I remembered what Joshua said and reached a shaky hand out to the beast's massive head and stroked the fur between its ears. I felt a low rumble like a purr and I instantly felt at ease.

"The cold ones," I looked up at Joshua again and frowned.

"Cold ones? Wait, in your legends the cold ones feed from the blood of h-" my words died off as I realized who the cold ones were. "Vampires? Seriously?"

"Seriously," he patted the silver wolf on the head and playfully tugged at its ear. The wolf let out a small bark and playfully wagged his tail. "Your father's right. You would make a good pet," the silver wolf huffed and turned away from Joshua's hand. "Admit it Paul, you always were a dog,"

"If that's Paul, then you're Jacob," the russet wolf let his tongue hang out and let out a little yelp. I chuckled and pet his head one last time before getting up.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. First chosen families in the tribe can shape shift. I assume your families are part of those chosen families seeing as your kids are all giant wolves. Who else in your families were werewolves?"

"We all were, including Harry," I looked from Joshua to my other friends still sitting at the patio table and took a deep breath. "You okay there Charlie?"

"Yeah just give me a minute. It isn't everyday a guy hears his best friends and their kids are giant dogs," I put my hands on my hips and looked down at my feet, and then something occurred to me. "Harry?"

"Vampires," Joshua's voice was short and clipped. This was something touchy. That could only mean one thing.

"You know them,"

"How'd you know that?"

"Chief of Police remember? I read people for a living," I smiled when I heard my friends' chuckle from the table. "Speaking of reading people, I know I wasn't brought here just for this, there's got to be more you haven't told me yet," I grinned when Joshua chuckled.

"Remember to never have you interrogate me but yeah you're right, there's more," he looked at Sue and smiled. She smiled back and laughed when Ron pulled her in for a quick hug.

"The werewolves in our tribe find their mates through imprinting. It's kind of like love at first sight but way more intense. The minute you see the person your wolf chose it just feels like someone kicked your feet out from under you and the only way you can stand back up is with her at your side. You'd be whatever she needs you to be and you'd do anything for her,"

"Sounds like some deep stuff,"

"You have no idea,"

"So your wives are your imprints?" Then I remembered Joshua and his wife. He seemed to notice where my thoughts were going.

"The woman who was meant to be my imprint passed away before I phased," I frowned.

"How in the world could you know that? I thought this thing was spontaneous,"

"It is, when it happens but as the legends go the werewolf's imprint is someone he's known his entire life, someone he's close to. Because the child is born with the gene the wolf starts to build the bond with the imprint at a young age and completes the bond when he phases for the first time,"

I mulled over his words and thought about what was going on between Jake and Bella and how close they'd been over the years and h-

"You imprinted on my Bells didn't you," I turned my attention to the russet wolf who still laid near my feet and smiled sadly when I heard a small whine coming from him. "It's okay Jake; in all honesty I was rootin' for you, the two of you. Your dad and I had bets on how long it would take you to man up and tell her you liked her, which by the way, your father owes me ten dollars," I chuckled when the russet wolf's head shot up and huffed obviously insulted.

"Oh come on Charlie you weren't suppose to tell him that and you were off by a week,"

"Yeah well you were off by a month so pay up old man," I smiled when I heard him grumble then wheel himself out from the back of the patio table and up to me to give me the cash. As he came to me I thought about his loss and Sue's loss and knew there had to be more.

"There's got to be a catch to this imprint business,"

"You really are a dangerous man Charlie, glad to be on your good side," Billy laughed at Joshua's comment and rolled himself next to me. "You're right though. Imprinting is the best part of a werewolf's life but also the most dangerous,"

"How so?"

"The werewolf's imprint is his vulnerable spot. If his imprint dies the werewolf has nothing to live for and physical pain of losing his soul mate is so great he can't breathe, eat, sleep. He eventually dies,"

"But how is it you're alive if your imprint died?"

"She died before I started phasing. When the wolf makes his connection with his human and the imprint, that's when it's dangerous. Before or after that it's survivable,"

Joshua's words made me think of Billy and his loss and now it seemed so much worse than it was originally if that was even possible. Billy clapped me on the back to let me know everything was fine.

"So let me put all the pieces together," I sighed and rubbed my hand down my face scratching the stubble I'd neglected to shave this morning. "First vampires exist and they killed Harry setting off the next 'Pack' right?" They hadn't told me this part but it was pretty easy to figure it out from there.

"Yeah,"

"You chased away Bella to keep her safe from all this but now Jacob imprinted on her. I've just got one question,"

"Shoot," Rich's voice sounded astonished that I'd figured out most of it from the tidbits they'd given me.

"Can a werewolf and his imprint know how the other feels?"

"Yes," Sue's voice was timid but strong.

"Well that explains a lot," I looked up when I heard chuckles from beside me. I looked over at Quil, Seth, and the rest of the boys. "You guys didn't see her when she left did you?"

"We didn't but Jake did," the russet wolf whimpered and hid his face under a massive paw.

"Was that cracked brick meant for you?" He whimpered again hiding his face deeper under his paw while the rest of the assembly burst out laughing. "Oh boy, she's coming back tonight by the way," his head shot up a goofy grin showing on his face.

"Don't get too excited boy, from what her mother told me she was a real spitfire down in Arizona. Had her mother walking on eggshells and practically tore Renee's boyfriend's head off when he wouldn't drive her to the airport," I chuckled when the putz, Phil I think his name was, called terrified of my one hundred and twenty pound daughter.

"There's one more thing Charlie and this is why we brought you here," Quil Sr. stood up again and came to stand in front of me. "The vampires know about the imprints. They know how to kill our boys and they mean to try,"

"What?" I stood up my face beet red, "why the hell didn't you tell me this before? What are we going to do? What can we do?"

"The Pack will take care of them and no harm will come to Bella or the other imprints, this we promise you," he put his hand on my shoulder and I don't know how the old man did it but I felt relieved.

"But Bella-"

"Don't worry about her," Sam came to stand before me with the rest of the Pack behind him. Jacob, still in his wolf form stood up to his full height and looked at Sam expectantly. "We'll deal with Bella,"

"Good 'cause I sure as hell don't want to,"

* * *

**Later that evening**

**Washington Airport**

**Bella's POV**

I waited at the front of the airport for Charlie who was late. Now that was a first, he was always atleast fifteen minutes ahead of time. I pulled out my mp3 player and listened to some music closing my eyes for a minute.

I finally started to relax, which was a nice change after the weeks of hell I'd been through at Renee's since Jacob's rejection. Just as I felt myself drift off to sleep someone tapped me on the shoulder. I grabbed my luggage assuming it was Charlie and nearly fell over when I saw who it was.

Well, I couldn't really see since I'd come face to face or more like face to chest and what a nice chest it was. Wait it was like fifty degrees outside what the hell was someone doing half naked?

I looked up and blushed bright red at being caught staring.

"See something you like Bells?" Jacob's smile was smug and holy crap he was gorgeous. How can someone change so much in two months? That's when reality finally set in and I remembered what happened the day before my two month absence.

"Nah not really, now move," I could feel the anger coming again just not as strong as it was before. His arm blocked my path to the black pickup I saw behind him. "What are you doing? Move,"

"Give me your luggage, I'll put it in the truck," he reached for my suitcase but I held onto it tight.

"No thank you, I can do it by myself," I walked past him and attempted to lift my luggage onto the tailgate and into the bed of the truck but I just couldn't seem to lift it high enough.

"Bells, let me help you," he went to help me again but I slapped his hand away.

"I said I can do it!" I hissed through my teeth. I heard some chuckles from inside the truck and looked at the rear window to see Paul, Quil, and Leah waiting inside. Great, just what I needed: an audience.

"Fine," he turned away, the light from one of the lamp posts lit up his face and I saw the bruises and cuts that marred his beautiful face.

"Oh shit Jacob what happened to your face?" I reached up and touched the bruises wanting to cry at the pain he must have been in when it happened. I ran my hand over his smooth face hoping my fingers would erase the pain and discoloration. I gasped as a shock ran up my fingers and into my body, settling in the pit of my stomach.

I was so busy looking at his beautiful face I hadn't noticed he'd put my luggage on the flat bed, closed the tailgate and had a mouthwatering sexy grin over his face. Nor did I notice the hot stamp of flesh that was his hand as it rested on my hip, slowly pulling me closer to him.

Holy crap! I backed away, shaking my head to get myself back to planet earth no matter how amazing planet Jake was. He hurt me and he was going to pay.

"I need to go home," I walked past him and looked at the tight confines of the truck. Great, where the hell was I suppose to sit? Quil was sitting in front with Paul that left me just enough space to sit in back between Leah and….Jake. Shit.

Sensing my dilemma Paul grinned and stepped out of the driver seat to move it forward so I could climb in.

"Nice Paul, thanks," he could atleast ask Quil to move in back but his grin just got wider at my words, which could only mean one thing. This little stunt was planned.

"Hey Bella!" Leah's voice was soothing. No matter what Jake had said Leah was always someone I knew I could trust. Although she partaking in this whole thing.

"Hi Leah," I sat down and tried to keep to myself but I knew that was impossible sitting next to Leah. The woman blabbed more than anyone I know.

"Holy cow look at you! You've got a tan!" I felt Jake climb in next to me. I tried not to whimper when I felt his thigh graze mine when he sat but by the intense look I got from him and Leah's knowing smirk, I probably had.

I felt Leah's fingers pull my sweater and bra off my shoulder and when she whistled I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Someone's been tanning nude,"

Jake groaned, like he was in pain. I frowned thinking he must be squished in this tight space but then I looked a little lower and it took everything I had not to lick my lips.

"Nice," Quil's grin just made my face turn a darker red. He saw where I was looking and he just laughed, causing Jake to groan again.

"Good to see you Bells," I just nodded at Quil, I really didn't feel like talking before and I definitely didn't feel up to it now.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The minute I saw her sitting there by the door it took everything I had and more not to just run over and pull her in my arms. God how I wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her. The smell of her alone was driving me wild, literally. I could feel my wolf inside clawing and growling wanting to claim what was ours.

_Soon._

When she touched my face and I saw concern and pain clouding her eyes I wanted to kiss the tears that lingered in the corners of her eyes and tell her it was okay. I did it for her, to get her back and it worked. I'll have to thank the council for this one.

Then I smelt it, her arousal. She wanted me, that little bit of information alone had me wanting to throw her over my shoulder and have my way with her here if I had to. I didn't care if anyone saw; I wanted everyone to know she was mine even if it meant making love to her in front of complete strangers, make her scream my name in the night air so that there would be no mistaking who she wanted, desired, belonged to.

Her eyes cleared and I wanted to swear. She remembered. I could still smell her arousal; it was still thick, like a rich coating on her skin that I wanted to lick off.

I heard Paul chuckle and looked at him, pleading for help. I looked down at myself and willed the raging hard on I was sporting to die down for the remainder of the car ride. I sighed and shook my head while leaning on his truck.

"It won't take long Jake, trust me," he must smell it too. I took a deep breath and chuckled in frustration knowing that now not only did I have a few lonely nights ahead of me but now I had a few lonely nights with a boner that would make those Viagra commercials proud. _'If you have an erection lasting more than four hours please consult a physician,'_

"Yeah, right,"

As soon as I sat in and Paul drove off Leah just had to go and push my button as always. She pulled Bella's sweater and bra off her shoulder, showing a little bit of the skin I was dying to devour and said the one thing that could only make it so much worse.

"Someone's been tanning nude,"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! this one was particularly fun. It's the start of the real juicy nitty gritty stuff LOL! Thanks again for all reviews xoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I want to apologize for the delay, it's been abnormally hot here in Mtl, Can and my computer had to be shut down, it was overheating like crazy and everything was going on the fritz.

Second I really want to take the time to thank my beta XoTeamJacobBlackoX for doing such amazing work verifying my chapters, as well as jharv241 for having encouraged me to write this story when it was still brewing in my head.

As always I own nothing and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Present Day**

**Paul's Truck**

**Bella's POV**

The silence was killing me, I hated it. I hated even more what had happened before I left and I really didn't like this sudden kindness, not after days of silence then harsh rejection after years of friendship and love. I knew they felt bad, especially Jacob and I really wanted things to go back to the way they were.

The only thing is I was still angry, seething even. I hadn't seen any of my friends for nearly three months, not a word, not a call, nothing. Now they expected me to jump right back on the friendship boat and Jake well. The love boat would have to wait.

As I contemplated all this my eyes started to drift close. I hadn't realized how much energy I'd spent these past few weeks being angry and upset. Now with the silence in the truck and Jake right next to me with his arm resting along the back window, looking like an amazing pillow right about now I was having loads of trouble staying awake.

Jake and Leah must have noticed. I felt a small tug on my arm and saw Jake's arm draped over my shoulders, his fingers pulled me gently towards him while Leah scooted over to me more and more forcing to be molded onto his side. I wanted to be angry, tell them off but I knew they meant well.

"Will you just relax and sleep already? We'll wake you up when we get to your house. Geez," Leah's smile took the bite out of her words. I blushed at the chuckles that followed; more so when Jake playfully pulled me close and hugged me tightly, his warmth seeping into my tired body.

Even when things were sticky, like now, my friends never stopped taking care of me, so as always, I let them and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Swan Residence**

**Jake's POV**

"We're here," Paul put his truck in park and looked back, smiling broadly at what he saw and I couldn't help it. I had a stupid grin on my face and a beautiful sleeping girl snoring softly tucked into my side, her lithe curves fit perfectly against me, like she was made for me. Truth be told, she really was.

"Bells? Bells you're home," she stirred long enough to snuggle deeper against me, rubbing her cheek against my chest until her chin rested on the edge of my peck, her sweet face looking up at me in her sleep while she snored softly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was. I tightened my grip on her hip as I smiled down into her heart shaped face. I could see us like this every evening, curled up on a couch, in our home, our kids sleeping soundly in their beds.

"When are you going to tell her?" I looked at Quil, his words bringing reality crashing back down on me. I frowned, remembering everything that had passed, my grip tightening around her in frustration. Bella moaned in distress while trying to wiggle away from the discomfort I was causing. I immediately loosened my hold and rested my chin on the top of her head and wrapped my other arm around her, hugging her.

"As soon as I can. But first, I have to get us back to the way we were,"

"Well it looks to me like that's not far," I grinned at Paul as he opened the door and pulled his seat forward so I could get out.

"Bells, wake up baby," I tried again to no avail. Quil and Leah laughed when she just groaned in displeasure and nuzzled her face into my chest again.

"I swear that girl could sleep through a hurricane," Leah shook her head laughing as she disembarked on the other side of the truck. "I'll grab her luggage,"

"I've got Bells," I smiled while the others laughed as I climbed out of the truck with the sleeping girl in my arms. Paul ran ahead and opened the door while Quil took the luggage, leaving Leah by the truck red-faced. Werewolf or not, she was still his mate and his mother taught him manners.

He kissed away Leah's pout, chuckling when she narrowed her eyes at him, knowing it worked every time.

"Come on babe, Charlie isn't home, someone will need you to get sleeping beauty here into her PJ's," I looked back and growled at the thought of anyone but me touching Bella which only got Quil laughing harder. "Okay first, Leah's taken, so I'm not worried about Bella wooing her away from me when she sees her naked. Second, starting fresh doesn't involve copping a feel while she's sleeping. She'd kill you."

"Says the one who copped a feel the first night he stayed over, pretending to be asleep no less," Leah laughed as she passed by us and kissed Quil on the cheek just before she ran ahead into Bella's bedroom.

I quirked an eyebrow when Leah whistled appreciatively. She pulled out a little yellow teddy and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Interesting," she held the tempting material on the tip of her finger and let it sway back and forth, smiling when my gaze followed the mouth watering garment, more so I looked down at my not so innocent sleeping mate in my arms. Images of her leaning against a doorway in nothing but that teddy while crooking her finger at me in invitation had me nearly falling on my knees.

I could feel the corners of my mouth slacking at the sight of the skimpy lacy yellow lingerie and my shorts were suddenly way too tight. A hard slap on my back brought me back to reality.

"What was that about groping?" I shook my head of the delicious distraction and chuckled at Paul's words as he passed by us to make sure the front door was locked. I laid Bella on her bed and walked out into the hallway. I turned back to Leah.

"Let me know when you're done, I want to say goodnight," she smiled and nodded before she closed the door.

I sat down on the couch next to Quil and looked at all the pictures Uncle Charlie had put on the walls. I smiled looking at them all; some of her and the girls in bikinis by the beach, others of us guys by the BBQ pit in Uncle Joshua's backyard. My favorite was the one that was taken not long ago, before all the werewolf stuff began.

It was a group picture of all of us; the girls were all sitting atop someone's shoulders looking down at us either laughing or smiling brightly while we looked up at them grinning like fools. On the ground was Embry with a girl who'd come to visit from Port Angeles, the daughter of Uncle Charlie's friend. Angela, I remember Bella telling me they wrote to each other all the time. She had her arms wrapped around Embry's neck from behind and was laughing at something he'd said.

That's when I saw it, the way Embry was smiling up at her and the way her eyes were lit up in what could only be described as love.

"Hey guys, check this out,"

"What's up?" Paul came to stand next to me and looked at the picture. "Oh man, I remember this," he smiled as his fingers brushed over Rachel's smiling face.

"Yeah, so what's wrong with the picture?" Quil looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"It's not what's wrong, it's what's there,"

"What?" Paul frowned and looked at it again.

"Don't you find it weird that all of us except Embry have imprinted?" Both shrugged like it had never occurred to them.

"Maybe he just didn't meet the right girl yet." Quil said.

"What if he already did?"

"Okay, now you're nuts," he went back to sitting on the couch and looked for the remote to the TV.

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" I brought the picture to him and pointed to Embry and Angela.

"Explain wh – Holy shit!" He got up and took the picture frame from me, looking closer at our friend and what was most likely his imprint.

"Let me see?" Paul came to stand next to Quil and his eyebrows shot up at what he saw. "We have to show this to Sam. If that's the case we have to get her here, now,"

We all turned as the door creaked open and Leah stepped out gesturing for me to go in with her head.

"Quil, show her the picture," Leah frowned at my words and looked at her mate.

"What picture?"

I left them to explain while I went in the bedroom and closed the door behind me quietly. When turned I couldn't help but smile. Every hit had hurt like a bitch but it was worth it; my imprint was home.

I tip toed over to her bed and slowly sank down onto it until I was lying next to her. I gently brushed a few wayward strands of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead while breathing in her intoxicating scent. Like vanilla and gingerbread cookies.

Her smell lingered on my lips, teasing me, daring me to lay her flat on her back and kiss her, taste her and remove all barriers of clothing between us until we were flesh to flesh and mix our scents together. The need to leave my scent on her was overpowering, anything to show she was mine until she'd let me have her fully. Body, mind, and soul.

I settled for rubbing my nose and lips along the delicious column of her neck and back up to her ear where I whispered words of love in Quileute.

"Umm," she stretched in her sleep and turned to face me, her face mere inches away from mine. "I love you too Jake," she mumbled in her sleep. I smiled impressed she still remembered the little bits of Quileute the dads had taught her.

"Sleep tight baby," I kissed her forehead once more then left, my wolf snarling and clawing away inside me to lay back down with her, to stay and protect her. I knew he was right but given the circumstances I didn't want to wake up neutered by her or Uncle Charlie.

I lifted the blankets to pull them up closer to her chin and that's when I saw it. The lacy yellow teddy.

"Jesus Leah," I heard chuckles in the next room. I gritted my teeth and stepped out of the bedroom ignoring the monster in my pants dying to have what was rightfully his.

* * *

**That evening**

**Victoria's POV**

"What of the boy, William's son? Isn't he the alpha?" I sat on the rock and watched Laurent as he walked along the branch of the large pine. James sat behind me, his arms laying loosely on my legs.

"He should be but it seems he isn't ready. Joshua's son, Samual is alpha. I say we strike there first. Even if his position is temporary, they all still look up to him. If he's left broken when his imprint is killed, they will still crumble beneath him,"

* * *

**Clearwater Residence**

**Emily's POV**

Water, I needed a big glass of it now. Dragging my feet out of bed I was careful not to wake up Leah in the bed across from mine even though she slept like the dead. I tip toed out to the kitchen and pulled a large glass from the cupboard, turning on the tap.

As my glass filled up I smiled, remembering yet another amazing dream about Sam. The man was amazing and I truly was lucky to have someone as selfless as Sam for a boyfriend. Well, actually he was a lot more than that to me. According to Aunt Sue, imprinting was a lifetime thing, so as he put it himself, he was my mate and I was his.

"Oh shoot!" I realized I'd let the water run too long and my glass was now overflowing. I tipped it into the basin to empty it out a little once I'd closed the faucet. A sudden cold draft went up my spine, like right out of a bad horror movie but I knew something was wrong. It had nothing to do with Sam otherwise I'd have known right away.

I looked around the kitchen and down the hallway to see if there was anyone there. A horrible feeling came over me, like someone was watching and waiting. I was being hunted.

Uncle Billy had warned us this day would come and lord knows we prepared for it. Aunt Sue, Aunt June, and Aunt Clara had drilled us like soldiers to trust our instincts. Flight or fight, it was always flight, leave the fighting for the wolves. Our werewolves' lives depended on us.

I turned back around seeing nothing but still feeling uneasy and nearly screamed. Embry was there, in my kitchen, looking grim as he stared at something over my head down the hallway.

"Geez! Don't any of you make some kind of noise?" I put a hand to my heart and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"Sorry Emily but Jared and I followed a trail here and came to make sure you were alright," he stepped in front of me and kept me close to him with an arm around my waist, his eyes never leaving the hallway. I looked around his massive torso but saw nothing. There was a glimmer of something metallic catching a stray ray of moonshine that caught my eye. It was moving, down the stairs.

"Embry….?" My voice ended on a whimper when I realized whatever the hell that was, it was probably near my bedroom. It wouldn't have been able to go in with Leah in it.

"Yeah, it's a vampire," his hand tightened around my waist, we finally arrived at the back door just as a hiss cut through the tension in the air. Embry growled and snarled, his fingers letting go of me long enough to rip the handle off the backdoor and kicked it open with his foot.

"Outside now!" I ran in my night gown, down to where a large dark brown wolf, Jared, paced by the shed restlessly. He looked up and snorted at Embry. "She's here, take Emily to Sam NOW!"

I ran to Jared just as Embry called out for Leah and ran back outside, phasing before he hit the ground.

The dark brown wolf ran toward me, sliding down to his haunches so I could jump on and ran off. I grabbed chunks of Jared's fur tightly in my hands as he ran through my backyard and through the forest, my legs digging into his sides and my arms wrapped around his neck as tight as I could. I hid my face in the thick fur of his neck to keep the wind from stinging my eyes and I glanced back to see Embry's grey and black wolf howl up to the moon, gathering the rest of the Pack. Just before Jared turned a corner I saw Leah run out of the house and phase.

A blur passed us, something red flashing in the moonlight. Jared howled quickly and swerved to the right, just as something cold and sharp glanced off my temple. I heard a tearing noise just before a horrific explosion of pain came over my face and something cold and sticky stuck Jared's fur to the side of my face.

Everything was getting fuzzy, my hands began to weaken and my hold on Jared loosened. I could feel myself slipping. The only sounds that cut through the thick hum in my ears were more snarls and growls, followed by hissing and screaming. A harsh, high pitch noise, like a large metal wire giving way sounded through the forest.

"Emily!"

I felt Jared's feet slow down, little whimpers escaping his mouth.

"Let's get her inside, she's lost a lot of blood but she's okay," strong warm arms pulled me off Jared like I was naught but a rag doll and held me close to what felt like a hot, hard furnace.

"Sam," my voice was weak and my head was lulling back and forth on his arm.

"It's okay honey, we've got you," I felt something cool and wet touch my hand. I automatically reached out feeling a large snout and stroked the fur as the beast whined and whimpered. "You did your best Jared. She wouldn't be alive if you and Embry weren't there. I thank you brother," one last lick on my fingers from the beast and Sam brought me inside.

* * *

**Uley Residence**

**Morning**

I opened my eyes and automatically wished I hadn't. Pain exploded in my head, like a million tiny jackhammers were digging away inside my skull.

I whimpered and turned away from the light, gasping when the right side of my face lay flat on the pillow. I almost preferred the jackhammers.

"Easy sweetheart, easy," Sam's smooth cool voice sounded over the cloud of pain. I tried to sit up and more pain shot through my head. I cried out, not remembering much of what happened and reached out for someone, anyone.

A large hot hand engulfed mine and stroked the skin on the back of my hand. I smiled.

"Sam," my voice was rough. I cleared my throat and felt how dry my throat and mouth were. I licked my lips and heard somewhere around me.

"Here, give her some water," I felt a straw on the edge of my lips and took a sip, the cool water helping instantly.

"Emily, we have some apple sauce for you here, we crushed some Tylenols into it so you have to sit up to swallow them down," I smiled and nervously reached out for said apple sauce with the drugs in it. Anything to take this pain away.

"I don't think so missy, for once you're going to let us take care of you," I recognized Aunt Clara's voice right next to me.

"Fine but I'm sure I could do it myself if someone could just help me up," I tried to sit up again only to be stopped by Sam's hand on my chest.

"Not happening. Doc says you have to take it easy," I mock pouted feeling absolutely useless but couldn't help but smile when I felt his soft warm lips touch the corners of mine.

"Hey now none of that with old ladies around," I heard chuckling in the background and realized Uncle John must be here, laughing at his wife's antics.

"When you find an old lady let us know, we'll make sure she doesn't come in here,"

I smiled and brought a hand to my face to scratch my nose. I felt a bandage across the top of my face and felt the edges of it. It felt crusty, like dried blood.

"What happened?"

"A vampire got her claws on you, literally," Sam exhaled and rubbed his thumb over my forehead, like he could rub away the pain.

"Because of me," I heard a low whisper.

"Jared,"

"It's true! If I'd been faster this wouldn't have happened,"

"Wait, I remember," I held my hand out. "Jared, come here," I heard a shuffling and then short thick hair brushed my fingers. He was on his knees with his head on my bed. He thought he failed me.

"Jared, don't you dare cry. You saved me,"

"Bu-,"

"Don't you cry!" I reached out with my other hand and pulled his face up, hugging him tightly to my breast. "If you hadn't ran like you did and dodged her she could have killed me easily," I kissed the top of his head as I felt his tears soak my nightgown.

"Thank you," he whispered against me, his arms gently scooping me out of the mattress and bringing me into his arms. The new position had me disoriented but I quickly recovered and hugged him tighter.

"No, thank _you_ Jared,"

* * *

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed, it's greatly appreciated and a great motivator =)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Wow! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. I have had a few demands for things that should have had happened in previous chapters, more specifically Jake and Bella's first kiss, the kiss that started it all. So to make sure to please everyone I incorporate a flash back in the next chapter.

I'm sorry if I haven't responded to all the reviews, it's been nuts at work.

As always I own nothing... =(

* * *

One week later

**Uley Residence**

**Jake's POV**

"So what's the plan?" I crossed my arms, pacing the room like a caged animal. I hadn't seen Bells since we brought her back. Since the leech attacked Emily. That bitch hadn't a chance in hell of surviving an attack from a Pack our size. But that only meant one thing. Retribution.

We had to get ready for an attack from the other two the dads said were still out there. They said they were males; one white with blonde hair, one olive-toned with dreads.

"Security in numbers Jake. We get the girls together and keep them together until the problem's solved,"

"And Angela?" Embry asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. He was surprisingly calm for someone whose imprint wasn't even in the same town. Quil Sr. assumed it was because they hadn't seen each other in so long, especially since the change. Once she arrives then we'd know for sure but until then we were about ninety percent sure she was his imprint.

"I've already spoken to Emily and she's filling in Leah, Kim, and the twins. From there on it'll be in their hands to get Bella and Angela here,"

"Hope you're right," he huffed as he stood and shouldered by me. We were tight enough in this room with all seven of us guys crammed into his tiny living room.

"How's Em?" Sam smiled a proud smile at my question.

"She's good, really good," All of us were really thrown back by Emily's strength and determination after the attack. Once the bandage was removed and she looked at herself for the first time she didn't cry or scream or even throw the mirror on the ground.

She turned and looked at Sam with a soft smile and hugged him. "I love you," those were the only words she'd spoken but they said so much.

She wasn't scared nor did she regret anything that had happened. She embraced it and faced it like a warrior.

Speaking of which, the scent of cinnamon and fresh baked cookies wafted up through the air.

"You can all stop sniffing like a pack of grey hounds," Emily laughed as she entered the house with two large baskets. Jared and I immediately went to help her.

"Thanks boys," she smiled, the scars barely visible beneath her heavy black hair. She squealed suddenly as Sam scooped her up and hugged her tight. "Someone's in a good mood," she giggled as he rubbed his nose against her neck.

We all looked away to give them their privacy. We'd all pretty much gotten use to the public displays but sometimes they took it too far. Like now with the heavy kissing.

Quil and Seth started with the gagging noises, and then the whole room erupted in comments of,

"Oh come on we're eating!"

"Get a room!"

"No tonsil hockey in the house!"

"Go mark your territory someplace else!"

The two just laughed it off as they kissed and Sam flipped us off.

**

* * *

**

Forks, Forest just outside La Push

**James' POV**

"She's gone! You said they would be uncontrollable, vulnerable in their early stage. What happened?" I ran my fingers through my hair frantic, hurt, and betrayed. I took my anger out on the nearest tree possible, breaking it in half over my knee, my body shaking in tearless sobs.

My love, my one and only Victoria was gone. Torn apart before my eyes by a Pack of what was supposed to be werewolf pups. Easy kills.

"I don't understand, they should be wild, unable to control themselves. They are very different than the last pack," Laurent paced back and forth in thought, rubbing his chin with his finger.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We have to attack, hit them where it hurts!" I made to run by him, run to the nearest home of one of the wolves' imprints and tear it to pieces. Maybe even kill the imprint of the future leader of the Pack, the white girl.

Laurent's hand on my chest stopped me, his eyes black.

"Control yourself James," he ground out. I shoved his hand away and tried to push past him again but he punched me in the face, sending me flying through the forest.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, the anger and hurt taking over. I could feel the bloodlust taking over. I needed to feed and feed I would on the scrawny white girl.

"You must control yourself James!" I looked up to see Laurent standing on a rock, his face a mask of anger.

"How can you tell me to control myself, you don't know what it's like to -" in the next instant his hand was around my throat, crushing my windpipe.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he hissed, his face inches from mine. "You don't think I've wanted nothing more than to finish them all off after what they did to my Josephine,"

I shivered, fear taking over me as I felt his hand squeeze tighter around my neck, my stone skin cracking under the pressure of his strong hand.

"I'm s-sorry," I managed to wheeze out. I closed my eyes in pain as I felt a crack in my skin making its way up my neck to my ear where I could hear my breathing coming in fainter and fainter.

"You aren't worth killing. Besides, you're more useful to me alive," he let go of my throat and stepped away, leaving me gasping. "From now on, you do as I say, understood?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak just yet. I fell to my knees, the space where my heart use to beat decades ago, ached with the loss of my mate. But I knew as angry as Laurent was with me it was nothing compared to the fury boiling below the surface for those dogs.

**

* * *

**

Black Residence

**Bella's POV**

"So, let me get this straight. You guys want to go camping? Camping... Outdoors... On the ground, where there's roots and rocks and other things I can trip over and kill myself with," I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at my best friends like they'd grown new heads. They might as well have.

They've never been interested in the great outdoors except for our usual bonfires, plus they knew my aversion to anything outdoorsy since I had the grace and coordination of an epileptic chimp.

"You'll be fine!" Rachel huffed and pulled me towards her room where she had an assortment of camping gear laid out on her bed.

"Holy shit! Where are we camping? Siberia?" My eyes bugged out at all the lanterns, thermal sleeping bags, camping stoves, propane canisters, tents that were thankfully still in their bags, and things I had no idea what they were.

"We just want to make sure we're prepared for anything," Rebecca said from behind me. I jumped at her voice and looked over at her with a frown.

"Like what? The Apocalypse? The second coming of Jesus? Just what am I suppose to expect on this camping trip?" I rolled my eyes when the girls burst out laughing. I could hear Leah in stitches in the living room.

"A good time with the girls, that's what. By the looks of it that won't be too hard with you," Rachel slumped on me, hugging me while she laughed.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," I couldn't hide my smile. It had been so long since I'd had fun with my friends and some time with just us girls' sounded like a great getaway from all the hullaballoo with the boys. More specifically, Jake.

He and the rest of the boys had been ridiculously protective lately it was starting to grate on my nerves. But that wasn't something I wanted to think about when going on a trip with my friends.

"Oh I almost forgot, Angela's coming," Emily's voice sounded from the room next to ours.

"Angela! I haven't seen her in so long. How is she doing?" I walked out the room to where Emily was in the bathroom and tried my best not to stare. I know she said she was fine but I still felt awful that I wasn't there when she was attacked. The guys said they caught the mountain cat that attacked her and dealt with it but that didn't stop me from feeling like I'd let her down.

"She's doing really well but you can ask her yourself tonight. Her bus pulls in tonight,"

"Oh! I can't wait," I grinned at the thought of seeing Angela again, it had been so long since the last time any of us had seen her.

"I know me too. We'll all be together at last," I looked at Rebecca and frowned at her words, like she meant something more than just a camping trip.

I heard what I thought was a growl and turned quickly to see if there was a loose animal in the house.

"Did you guys hear th-"

"Shoot! We're missing inflatable mattresses. Bella, can you stop at the sports store to get two mattresses?" Emily asked, her question completely throwing me off guard. Rebecca was blushing madly in the doorway just before she left, mumbling something about having forgotten something in the microwave.

"Y….Yeah I guess, okay," I muttered, confused more than ever at whatever it was they weren't telling me. And I knew there was something going on, they only ever acted like this when something big was going on. Somehow I had a feeling it had to do with the boys and the sudden overbearing protectiveness.

"I'll call Sam, he'll send someone with you," Emily smiled as she walked out of the room and practically ran down the hallway.

Speak of the devil.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

**

Rebecca's POV

Holy shit that was close. I kept my head down knowing I'd get one hell of a dirty look from Leah.

Sure enough as soon as I was down the stairs I could hear a constant low growl coming from the couch where Leah was sitting and flicking through channels at a crazy speed. Poor remote.

"That was too damn close Becks," her voice was low but it wasn't menacing. She was just as eager as the rest of us to let the cat out of the bag or more appropriately, the wolf.

"I know, I'm sorry," I came and sat down next to her, leaning my head on her shoulder. Her warmth was soothing but not near as comforting as Seth's. "I guess I'm just getting a little ahead of myself,"

"Don't worry about it, just don't let it happen too often," she smiled and pulled me in for a quick hug.

"How do you do it?" I looked up at her beautiful face. Leah was always very pretty but ever since the change she'd become absolutely stunning.

"Do what? Share the minds of seven hormonal constant horny boys with nothing in their minds besides their cocks," she raised her eyebrows in question. Ever since the change she'd also become a lot bolder.

"Yeah," I could feel my cheeks burning, especially when she just laughed at my expression.

"You get use to it I guess, especially when you see it and hear it every day,"

"See it?" That was new.

"Yeah, that's what's so distracting. Like when my brother thinks of you, wow," she punctuated wow with a lift of her eyebrows, "holy cow that boy is graphic,"

I cleared my throat and sat up rearranging my shirt while I fought off the blush of the century.

"Thanks, just when I thought things couldn't get any more awkward," I looked up at the ceiling, hearing Emily talk on the phone. I guessed it was one of the guys since we were sending Bella off to the supply store.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's sexually charged," Leah raised her hands in defense, a devilish grin spreading over her face at my obvious discomfort.

"LEAH!" I cried out angrily and let out an unladylike huff when she burst out laughing. "Laugh it up Lassie. At least I'm not the one stuck with images of my naked sibling in my head," I sang out the dueling banjos from _The Hills Have Eyes_. I burst out laughing at the dirty looks I got from Leah.

"That's just low,"

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I'd gone down in the kitchen and sat at the dinner table while I waited for my bodyguards to come. I snorted at the thought of the guys lunging to grab an air mattress off a shelf like they were taking a bullet for me.

"Bella, Sam is sending two boys over to go with you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed exasperated and waited for my chaperons to come. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Quil and Embry standing by the door, their arms crossed over their massive chests looking ready to defend me from the perils of shopping. It was bad enough I hated shopping; now I had to suffer through it with bodyguards.

"Oh excellent, you're here!" Emily exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and kissed me on the cheek like the mother hen she was. "Have fun with the boys," I rolled my eyes and looked behind me when Leah hollered from the couch.

"Take care of her baby," Quil grinned when I blushed, angry at all the attention.

"Uhg! Let's just get this over with," I grumbled. I was about to walk out but Emily pulled me to her in a tight hug, my cheeks squished against her chest.

"Have fun!" That girl was way too perky for her own good.

"Yeah, kay," I peeled my face off of her chest and stepped out onto the porch, looking out to see Quil's truck in the driveway. I huffed and looked next to me to see the hurt looks of my friends at my obvious displeasure at being chaperoned everywhere.

I instantly felt awful. It was never my intention to hurt my friends' feelings, so I decided to have fun with the situation and lighten up the mood to get a smile out of the tough guy facades.

"Alright, Wingus, Dingus, let's get this show on the road. Those supplies aren't going to buy themselves," I marched ahead to the truck and smiled when I heard them snort, laughing. Before I reached the truck I felt a pair of strong arms pull me into a tight hug.

"You know we do this because we care about you, right?" I smiled at Embry's question but heard something else in his voice that sounded urgent and uncertain like fear, as if he really was protecting me from something or someone.

"That and Jacob would kick our asses if anything happened to you," Quil chimed in as he opened his door and sat behind the wheel. I climbed in and was instantly sandwiched between my two friends.

"Jesus, don't you guys believe in clothes,"

"Manliness like this shouldn't be covered up, it's just selfish. We believe in sharing the wealth," I burst out laughing at Quil's comment and blushed at his bright smile. Buggers liked keeping me in a perpetual blush.

**

* * *

**

Newton's Sporting Goods

"So just what kind of mattress are you looking for?" The little blonde perv behind the counter leered at me like I was a piece of meat he wanted to devour. Gross.

"The only kind you have; inflatable," I made sure to use as much sarcasm as possible, hoping maybe Captain Douche would get the message.

"You're funny and cute," he winked and grinned what I'm sure he thought was a winning grin. If only he knew he had pieces of whatever the hell it was he ate stuck in his teeth. Maybe then he'd tone down the testosterone. "We have different styles. Some with more support if you plan on doing more than sleep," he finished his sentence with a lopsided grin that had me rolling my eyes and laying my head on the table in frustration and nausea.

"Dude, the girl just wants a mattress, where the fuck are they?" I thanked whatever God there was looking down on me right now for having Emily call the boys to come with me. I could feel them behind me and looked up just in time to see the douche's face turn paler than I thought was possible.

"O-Over by the tents," he stuttered as he backed away from the counter but not before he stuck something under my hand before he ran for cover from Quil and Embry.

"Thanks guys," I smiled as I walked away from the counter and looked at the small slip of paper he'd stuck under my hand and groaned.

"What?" Embry took the paper from my hands and looked at what he'd written. _For a good time, call Mike_ along with his phone number scribbled at the bottom. "Looks like you still got it there girl," he chuckled when I blushed, embarrassed.

"Shut up," I pulled out of his hug and walked ahead, speeding up when I heard Quil's loud laugh. Embry must have showed him the note. Jerk.

After much deliberation over the type of mattress the girls might want I decided to get three of the more pricey ones, figuring they must be more comfortable.

The ride back was eventful to say the least, what with all the constant teasing about my new admirer, Jake's new competition.

"And what exactly makes you two think Jake has any chance with me huh? What if I'm interested in the sleeze bucket? What makes you two so sure about my love life?" I gestured with my hands, my voice rising higher and higher.

"Because you love Jacob and he loves you," Quil's voice was serious, something that didn't happen too often if at all. I looked over at him and down at my hands when I saw his piercing brown eyes, daring to say the opposite. "He loves you more than you can imagine, don't ever doubt that,"

I sighed and laid my head on Embry's shoulder, smiling when he wrapped his thick warm arm around my shoulders.

"I know, I guess I just don't like other people assuming what I want in life,"

"You want something else?" Quil quirked a brow in question.

"Well, when you put it that way..." I looked out at the sky and sighed. "No, I don't," I looked at Quil then at Embry who both smiled broadly. Embry hugged me tighter to his chest.

"Jake's what I want. It's just...I can't help but feel like he's keeping something from me," I felt Embry stiffen against me and heard the vinyl of the steering wheel squeal under Quil's tight grip.

"You guys okay?" I asked slowly, suddenly scared. I'd never seen my friends so serious.

"Yeah Bells," Quil smiled, albeit tightly but his grip loosened on the poor steering wheel. "Listen, I'm not going to lie to you, there is something going on. But you have to trust me when I say that Jake loves you and whatever we do, it's because we care about you, okay?"

I nodded. Never in my life had I felt such an air of seriousness with the boys, least of all Quil and Embry but I knew what he said was nothing but truth.

"I trust you and I know Jake loves me. I love him too. I can't wait until I can hold him," I wrapped my arms around myself feeling suddenly cold and alone after all the days I hadn't seen Jake.

"Soon Bella, soon," Embry hugged me to him again and kissed my temple before brushing his fingers through my hair. I missed my Jake.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

_The scent is getting stronger along the North Eastern part of the Rez_, I gritted my teeth. That's where most of us lived.

_We beef up the security? _Jared's question came from the Southern part of the Rez. Lately I'd had us patrolling in sections, dividing the Rez in quadrants but now it looked like we'd need another strategy.

_Yeah, I have an idea but I want the whole Pack here. I want to discuss a plan of action as a group. We need to come up with something fast._ I let my legs carry me faster and faster, wanting to finish my patrols so that I could go check on Emily. All this guessing of where the leeches were going to strike next was stressing us out beyond belief.

_Yeah, no kidding. It's taking everything to not go stay at Kim's every minute of every day._

_At least you get to spend time with her, _Jacob growled from his assigned area. _I've been climbing the walls of my house worried out of my mind._

_Speaking of which, Quil and Embry are coming back with Bella. I followed them in the tree line along the road and heard her asking about what's been going on,_

_Yeah, wouldn't you if we kept you out of the loop? _Jake asked angrily. He'd been chomping at the bit to tell her everything but we couldn't afford to scare her and have her run off. We had to keep all the girls safe until everything was taken care of.

_I understand that Sam but I really think she can deal with this. Bells is good with weird, trust me,_

_I bet, she's your imprint. _I chuckled at Paul's retort from his backyard as he phased to take over Jake's quadrant.

_Jake….I trust you, so I give you permission to speak to her. She's been really suspicious since she's been back and it's only a matter of time until someone lets another slip like Rebecca's._ I heard Seth's growl.

_It was a mistake Sam,_

_Regardless, Bella's persistent, annoyingly so. She's going to find out sooner or later._ I chuckled when I saw Jake come to sliding stop and run in the direction of his house, barely missing the rocky cliff face in process. _Easy there pup, you have to get there in one piece to tell her,_

_Thanks Sam! Thank you so much!_

* * *

_As always I thank each and everyone of you who have been reviewing, and to all new comers. xoxox_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! The chapter that everyone's been waiting for is HERE! I can't thank all of you enough for all the reviews and support.

I do want to apologize that it took so long but I wanted to give you something that you've never seen before and I've included the flashback to Jake and Bella's first kiss.

As always... I own zilch

Also a HUGE thanks and major hugs to my beta XoXTeamJacobBlackXox who has some absolutely amazing stories, go read!

* * *

**La Push Forest**

**Jacob's POV**

I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. Finally! I could finally tell my girl about everything and have her for myself once and for all. No secrets, no bullshit, nothing.

Mid stride through the forest amidst all the yells of _Go get her! _From the guys something dawned on me. I planted my paws in the dirt, throwing up dirt and rocks as I came to an abrupt stop.

_How do I tell her and not sound like I'm off my rocker? _

_Umm….good point, _Seth stopped behind me.

_We'll help you Jake. Bella is part of our Pack and part of our Family. Bring her in the woods. She can't deny what she sees with her own eyes._ Sam's smooth calm voice appeased my worries and had me excited once again.

_Okay I'm going to get her! Wish me luck!_ I ran toward the tree line and felt something snag around my ankle. I gave a hard yank, getting rid of whatever it was that was stopping me. Sam yelled something but I phased, cutting him off in my excitement.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_Jake! Your shorts! – _I couldn't help but laugh as Jake completely ignored me, he was just too excited. I stopped in front of his torn shorts that had gotten caught on the branch of a fallen log and looked up at the bare ass of Jake as he ran out into his backyard. _Nice one Jake,_

_That's one way of getting Bella's attention_, Seth snickered. The rest of the Pack that was phased with me were in stitches, rolling on the ground laughing as they saw Jake's ass running full pin out of the woods.

_Oh man! This is going to be ripe!_ Paul barked out, laughing like a madman.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I could see the truck pulling in the driveway just as I ran out of the forest and into my backyard. I could see her beautiful face from where I was. Her deep brown eyes, smooth soft skin, and full pink lips. Just thinking about them it was like I could feel them on ... _Wait a minute ..._

I looked down mid stride and realized now what the tearing was and what Sam was most likely warning me about; I was buck naked. I chuckled but continued on none-the-less. Bella was going to get one hell of a surprise...

"Ah hell, it's now or never,"

* * *

**Black Residence**

**Bella's POV**

Quil pulled into Uncle Billy's driveway, stepping on the break hard when Jake ran out of the forest at speed I didn't know was possible and in front of Quil's truck.

"What the fuck? Jake man what are you doi-" Quil's voice cut off when he looked down at Jake. "Nice, very nice. Not only do you risk denting my truck...you're naked," Quil rested his head in his hand and sighed. His sigh was followed by a chuckle as he looked at me.

I could feel my eyebrows halfway up my forehead, completely blown away by 1. the speed he ran out of the forest. 2. even though he was running pretty fast we all saw the goods. Wow, was all that came to mind.

I'd seen pornos before with Leah and the girls and what Jake was sporting put all those men to shame.

Two taps on the hood brought me out of my reverie and into a nightmare. Quil and Embry had stupid grins on their faces.

"Like what you saw?" Quil raised his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned and looked out front to Jake for help and blushed bright red when I felt my panties dampen at the sight before me.

Jake was leaning one arm on the hood of the truck with a very sexy smirk on his face. He raised a brow at me then crooked a finger with his other hand, urging me to go to him. Now how was a girl supposed to say no to that?

Before I could even realize what I was doing I was sliding across the seat and out the passenger side where Embry stepped aside, letting me through with a shit eating grin.

"Shut up," I poked him in the stomach and huffed when he burst out laughing.

"Oh come on, you know we're only teasing. Go see your man," he pushed me towards the front of the truck where Jake waited for me.

"Have you no shame?" I covered my eyes with my hand and resisted when I felt him try to pull my hand away. I tried to step away but felt his arms cage me in against the hood of the truck.

"You know I don't, not when it comes to you," I shivered at the feel of his lips against my neck. "Look at me Bells,"

I removed my hand but kept my eyes trained on his face and chest, those mouth watering abs and that sexy 'v' that led to his _whoa!_

My head shot back up to look in his playful and beautiful brown eyes.

"We need to talk," he smiled at my obvious discomfort. I tried to squirm away but felt that part of him rub against my thigh and harden. He closed his eyes and groaned a deep sexy sound that I desperately wanted to hear again. "But you can't do that,"

It was my turn to smile; I looked down shyly completely forgetting about what was waiting down there. I gasped at its sheer size, marveling at the dark coppery purple color of his shaft and the slightly darker color of the head. I couldn't help but stare; he truly was an amazing specimen with a certain raw powerful beauty that had me wondering what his flesh would feel like in my hands...among other things.

"My eyes are up here honey," blushing darker than ever I looked up and was surprised by how close he suddenly seemed.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, unable to find my voice.

"Don't be," he said huskily. I felt my knees go weak at the deep timbre of his voice and my panties were beyond saving at this point they were so damp. He inhaled deeply, groaning at something that obviously smelled really good. I couldn't smell anything but when he opened his eyes, their dark smoky depths told me exactly what he smelt.

There was no way he could...could he? I unconsciously closed my legs tightly, ignoring his smirk.

"Jake, I have shorts for you, catch!" Jake didn't even turn around when Quil called to him, nor when the shorts were thrown at him. He reached out and caught them, never once releasing me from his intense gaze.

"Thanks man," he grinned and bent down putting them on.

I breathed a sigh of relief for the brief moment of solitude until I heard him breathe in deep again. My eyes flew open and I looked down, catching Jake with his nose mere millimeters from my thighs. His eyes were closed like he was enjoying his favorite meal.

I felt my knees weaken and my limbs turn to jelly. I would have surely fallen if Jake hadn't caught me with an arm around my waist and pulled me up against his sculpted chest.

"Bells, we gotta talk before I throw you on the hood of Quil's truck," I blushed and almost wished we would stay but the look in Jake's eyes told me this was important.

"Okay," his large hand closed around mine, like it always did. I loved the feeling of his large hand around mine. I felt safe, cherished, like nothing in the world could ever hurt me.

We started heading towards the forest. We'd gone often when we were kids but the uncles had been telling me not to go for the past few weeks.

"Wait, aren't we not allowed in there," I motioned to the forest. Jake smiled softly and turned to face me.

"You're allowed with me," he smiled softly. "Come on,"

I gritted my teeth. I hated going against my uncles' warnings but I knew I was safe with Jake. _I just won't tell them._

As soon as we made the tree line I had a feeling we weren't alone. I looked around, looking for whoever or whatever was looking at us but saw nothing. I jumped, catching up to Jake's long stride when something rustled in the bushes next to us.

"Here, I think we're deep enough," Jake looked around and sure enough, we were completely surrounded by trees. There was no way of knowing which way we'd come by.

"Jake?..." There was fear in my voice that I just couldn't hide. He just smiled at me and hugged me close.

"Bells, what I have to tell you is really important and I don't know what you'll think of me afterwards but I want you to know that I love you. More than you can possibly know." I hugged him back, holding him tight, really afraid for what he was going to say.

"Do you remember the legends the uncles told us when we were kids about my ancestors turning into wolves?" I frowned and pulled away from him. _What in the world?..._

"Yeah... What does that have to do wi- Jake, just spill it out!"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I chuckled at Bella's impatience; the girl never could wait more than five minutes for anything. Fine she wanted it straight, she was going to get it straight.

"They're real,"

"Huh? Come again,"

"The werewolf legends are real," she looked at me with her eyes wide as saucers then turned around and started walking away from me.

I don't know what I was expecting but silence and her retreating back really wasn't what I had in mind.

"Bells...where are you going?"

"I don't know. But honestly, whatever you're on, let me know. I want some. That's gotta be some strong stuff. Werewolves," she looked at me like I'd truly lost my marbles or was high as a kite then turned back around, going back the way we had came.

A rustling in the leaves near her told me she wouldn't make it far. I looked to my right where the noise had come from and saw light brown fur just beyond the bushes. Seth caught me looking at him and looked at me from under the leaves and gave me a wolfish grin as he continued to follow Bella. He motioned forward with his head.

I looked to Bella's left and sure enough I could just barely make out Sam's form right at the corner of the large oak Bella was approaching. A loud crunch sounded as Sam stepped on a branch. He must have done that purposely to let her know something was there. We were known for our stealth.

"What was that?" Bella stopped in her tracks, her eyes searching frantically for whatever had made that noise. I came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, chuckling when she jumped, her heart beating a mile a minute.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Don't be afraid, we're here baby," _huh? Who's we?_

_CRUNCH! _I jumped again, holding onto Jacob for dear life.

My heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of my chest. Whatever made that noise was huge; I saw part of the branch on the floor. It was almost the size of a full grown tree.

Jake kept on whispering things in my ear but I couldn't hear them. All I did hear was the sound of something big approaching. Something really big and for some reason Jake just stood there like we were being stalked by a kitten.

I felt his breath on my neck and his arms tightened around my waist, pulling me tighter against his heat and somehow I instantly knew we were okay. I didn't understand it but I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I turned my head around and looked up at him and gasped at the love shining in his eyes as he looked down at me with a beautiful sweet smile.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. The feel of his lips against mine in the sweetest kiss he'd ever given was so full of love I wanted to cry. His kiss was so powerful it stole my breath and brought me back to the love struck fourteen year old I was when Jake first kissed me.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Swan Residence_**

It was a year after Aunt Anna died and Jake and I were closer than ever.

We'd been watching TV all afternoon waiting for the dads to come home for supper. As usual, I was leaning against Jake and he had his arm around me. And as usual I was falling asleep next to his warmth.

"Bells?"

"Hmm," I snuggled my face deeper into his arm and sniffed, loving the smell of him next to me.

"You know you're beautiful when you smile," I opened my eyes and gasped to see him so close to me. I tried to back up but couldn't. For a twelve year old he was strong as an ox.

"J-Jake... boys don't say beautiful, s-silly," I tried to mask my anxiety by joking around with him but failed miserably.

"Well, maybe I'm not like other boys," _Yeah no kidding..._

"I - I know th-that," I tried to back up again, his nearness doing horribly delicious things to my hormone ridden body. My body screamed to get closer but my mind yelled at me to stop, knowing the dads would be home soon.

"You do huh? well, let me show you how different I really am," and before I could utter a word his lips were on mine.

At first it was awkward, really awkward. I mean we both had our lips sealed tight and I was as stiff as a board in his arms. He chuckled against my lips, actually laughed!

I was about to pull away to tell him to shove it when his lips softened and his hands began rubbing up and down my back and arms. I leaned me back against the couch until I was lying down and he was half on top of me. The weight of his body turned my body to mush.

My mouth opened a little and his mouth attacked mine. Slanting to the right, then to the left, his tongue delved into my mouth with such force and speed I felt like I was drowning in pleasure. Jacob's kisses were devastating to the female race.

I moaned in displeasure when he pulled away. I opened my eyes when he didn't do anything and gasped when I saw the sweetest loving smile on his handsome face.

That was when I knew he was it for me.

* * *

_**Presently**_

He pulled away and smiled, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Look," he gestured ahead of us. I turned and gasped. I wanted to scream but as intimidating as the large beast was he looked just too adorable for words.

Right in front of, about ten feet away was the largest wolf I'd ever seen. He was easily the size of a moose, black as soot, and sleek. His body was rippling with large muscles beneath his thick coat. He sat on the ground like a pet dog, his head cocked to the side as if he expected me to do something. _Wait….he?_

I turned in Jake's embrace but looked back at him to see if it was okay to go see. He smiled and nodded, his arms loosening around me.

I took a tentative step forward just to see what he would do because as sweet as he looked sitting there he looked more than capable to tear me apart with but a twist of his jaw.

I guess I was taking too long as he just came walking towards me and flopped down on his stomach in front of me, his snout was a mere three inches from my feet. I looked back at Jake, my eyes wide in surprise and fear.

"Too slow," he chuckled at my incredulous expression. "Just touch him, he's waiting,"

"How do you kn-" I felt something nudge my foot and I jumped. I looked down to see the huge beast's muzzle laying on my feet, his big dark brown eyes looking up at me with a spark of humor.

"Wait, wh-," I frowned but crouched down anyway and cupped the wolf's head. I couldn't help but notice with a large measure of amazement at how at ease I felt, like I'd known this wolf before me all my life.

"There's something about you that's just so familiar I can't put a finger on it," I heard a rustling behind me and saw two other giant wolves sitting on either side of Jake; one was a sandy brown and the other a silverfish grey.

"I knew you would," Jake smiled and came to stand behind me, his loving smile sweeter than ever. "I know why he seems familiar to you,"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I knew she'd put two and two together. My Bells was sharp as a whistle.

"Oh yeah?" She looked at me and back at Sam who looked absolutely ecstatic that she wasn't scared, merely curious. "Remember what I brought you out here for?"

I waited...waited. I didn't have to wait long. She frowned while still gazing in Sam's eyes then all of a sudden her eyes widened dramatically, her breathing and heart beat picked up.

"The werewolves...you said they're real," she said it so quietly that a regular human would have missed it. Her hands holding Sam's head began to shake as it all dawned on her. Sam whined and nuzzled her neck.

"That's right," I put a reassuring hand on her shoulders, soothing her as best as I could but in the end she needed to deal with it her own way. I heard her take a deep breath, her heart slowed a little bit and the shaking subsided but by the look in her eyes, she was a lot more open minded then she was a few minutes ago.

"So if it's true, then who are you?" She looked at him, intrigued. I smiled, my Bells found her way to deal with it with her own natural curiosity.

She scrunched up her nose in the cutest way while she looked at Sam trying hard to figure out just who he was. Sam's eyes rolled from me back to Bella, excited.

"You're bigger than the others over there. You look like you should be the leader," Sam huffed and brought his face closer to her rubbing the side of his head along her chest.

I chuckled when Bella laughed running her fingers through his fur.

"You're obviously very kind," she took hold of his face again and looked deep in his eyes. "You look like you know so much...Sam?"

Sam's head shot up out of her hands, shocked that she'd actually figured out it was him.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"H- How did you do that?"

"I'm just that smart...and I'd recognize those ugly red shorts anywhere," she pointed to Sam's favorite red jean cut offs tied to his hind leg. It took me a moment to realize what the hell had just happened before I broke out in hysterical laughter.

Seth and Paul rolled on the ground barking and snorting in mirth, more so when Sam huffed in displeasure and turned away from us going behind a bush to phase.

"They are not ugly!" He came back out, his arms crossed over his chest but I could see the smile he was struggling to hide.

Bella turned around to face him and nearly fell backwards as the reality of it all was right in her face. I caught her and held her close to me.

I could tell she was shocked, sure she had played along and knew that I was telling the truth but seeing it for the first time was still a shocker.

"Sorry but they really are ugly," Bella got up and approached Sam, slowly walking up to him.

"I'm not going to bite you," he smiled softly then chuckled when she ran into his arms hugging him. "I'm really impressed and honestly a little weirded out that you accepted us right away," he kissed her forehead and grinned down at her smiling face.

"How could I not, you're my family. I can't say that I'm not shaken a little but I'm really happy that all the tip toeing is over,"

By now Seth and Paul had phased and joined the conversation. We all visibly winced at her comment.

"You noticed?" I asked. I took her back in my arms, sighing in contentment at having her once more against me. I would never get tired of that.

"A moron would notice," she pulled away. "Honestly, I'm really happy to have you all back. I - It was awful without all of you," I held her tighter against me when I saw her eyes start to water.

"It's okay baby, it's all over," I kissed the top of her head. "But honestly we're really proud of you. How did you figure it out so fast?"

"After what you told me about the legends it seemed to be the only logical thing," I frowned.

"Huh? How's that?" Seth asked.

"It's better than the option that you guys are tying clothing to the legs of giant animals for kicks,"

* * *

So how did I do? Reviews are always appreciated. I'll do my best to answer all of them =)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I had a serious case of writers' constipation but overcame it and finally finished this chapter. I hope all of you enjoy as it includes something a lot of you have been waiting for and it also leads to something a lot of people have waiting for ;)

I want to take the time to thank the people who have been reviewing since the beginning of this story, your support means the world to me. For those of you who are new, I love feedback. I love hearing your ideas, what you liked about it, what stood out to you that made it that much more of an enjoyable chapter for you =)

As always I own nothing and I want to thank my beta ImmaWolfGirl for all her great work! Thanks Kim!xox

* * *

**Local Restaurant & Pool Joint**

**Embry's POV**

I stood by the pool table, fidgeting with my pool cue. I looked over to the girls who all sat together at the bar, talking and laughing together. Once in a while they would look over to us and smile or wink at their man. There was so much love in our family; I couldn't wait to have a girl to call my own. And not just any girl, I knew deep down it was Angela.

She was arriving tonight, she was due soon. I ground my teeth and restlessly squeezed the staff of my pool cue in my hands, hearing it groan and crack. I stopped remembering the talk Sam had had to give me after the second pool cue I'd broken tonight.

"Embry, man, relax!" Paul nudged me in the side a wide grin on his face. He knew how nervous I was.

Seven minutes and she should be here. I glanced down at my watch for what I think was the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes and glanced at the front door of the restaurant.

"Embry!" I jumped when Seth yelled in my ear.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn! Quit lookin' at your watch and play. She'll be here," I looked at the door one last time and felt butterflies in my stomach. _She's close..._I'd been feeling this constant ache in my body since the guys had shown me our group picture. Angela's sweet face had been the only thing I could see since then.

I leaned down over the pool table and played the striped ball that looked like a good shot before my brothers mauled me for holding up the game. Just as I shot the ball the door opened and the whole room was engulfed in the most delicious mouth-watering smell of vanilla and honey.

She was here, I could feel it.

A gasp sounded from the door. The sound made me harden instantly. I wanted to hear that sound again...soon.

Still bent in half over the damn low table I looked to the side to see the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was even more beautiful than the last time I'd seen her.

Angela. She was it, she was my imprint.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I played with the cuff of my sweater, nervous. When the girls said they wanted to get together as a gang one person stood out in my mind; Embry.

He was amazing when I met him last summer; kind, friendly, a beautiful smile that lit up his handsome face, and an amazing body that kept me in a perpetual blush just thinking about the possibilities.

I finally came to the restaurant, took a deep breath and walked in. The sight that greeted me was every girls' wet dream and so intense I couldn't hold back my gasp.

Before me stood seven of the biggest and sexiest men I'd ever seen but one stood out from the rest.

He was wearing a white T-shirt that clung to his chiselled chest and massive biceps in a way that should be illegal in public. His light wash jeans rode low on his narrow hips as he bent over the pool table.

When his eyes met mine I wanted to be on that pool table under him and by the animalistic look in his eyes, he wanted me there too.

Embry..._Dear God..._

"Angela!" I almost didn't hear someone call my name until I was pulled into a hug. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the God that stood before me.

"Ang? Ang?" I heard someone laughing as a familiar voice kept calling my name and then someone shook me. "Earth to Angela?"

"Huh? What? Sorry, what were you saying?" I blushed when I saw the shit eating grins on my friends' faces. Bella smirked and raised a brow.

"See something you like?" I blushed again and heard what I was sure was a low growl. It was almost inaudible but I was sure I heard it.

I turned my head in the direction of the sound and saw Embry watching me, intently. On either side of him were Jake and Quil. They were talking to him, whatever they were telling him he didn't seem to like.

"So how've you been?" I tried to change the topic but failed miserably. The girls burst out laughing but went on with it anyway.

"We're good thanks," Emily smiled sweetly and engulfed me in a huge hug. I closed my eyes, smiling broadly. I loved Emily; she was like my second mother. Just the smell of her comforted me; like butter shortbread cookies and spicy pumpkin pie.

"Let me have a look at you!" Kim pulled me out of Emily's grasp and looked me up and down with a smile. "Still as gorgeous and slim as ever you lucky bitch,"

"Oh stop it!" I laughed nervously running my hand through my hair. I hated being the center of attention more so when the guys chuckled at my discomfort. I gave them a sharp look but it lasted all of two seconds before I felt a smile twitch at the corners of my mouth when they grinned broadly.

"Come here girl, we want some of those hugs," I couldn't help but laugh at Paul when he took my hand and pulled me away from the girls and into a massive bear hug.

"Hey hey! Don't hog her to yourself," before I knew it I was passed around like luggage from Jared to Seth to Quil and so on and so forth until finally I was in Embry's arms.

"Hey," his deep voice wrapped around me like warm honey, drawing me closer. Before I knew it I was leaning against him breathing in his woodsy scent.

"Hey," I answered back. I looked up into his dark pools of chocolate brown and I felt my heart swell with so much love I wanted to cry. It was too much to process so soon. I had no idea if he felt the same. We'd only just got back together all of five minutes ago.

Almost like he could sense my panic his arms tightened around me cradling me to his chiselled chest.

"It's okay, you're home. I'm never letting you go," I felt his lips touch my hair, lightly. Any normal girl would be completely freaked out but for some reason I felt like this was truly where I was meant to be; in the arms of this strong, beautiful, formidable man.

I looked up into his beautiful face and I knew that Embry was right; I really was home.

* * *

**First Beach two days later**

**Jacob's POV**

"You girls ready?" I asked as I loaded up the last bit of camping equipment into Uncle Joshua's GMC Yukon, the only truck big enough for all the girls plus their equipment. I acted like the cooler was heavy for Angela's benefit.

We had to keep up the pretences until Embry told her. But that would be after we'd got all the girls to a safe location away from La Push where we could keep an eye on them at all times.

"Yup! We're ready to go," Emily smiled before hugging Sam fiercely. He growled playfully before picking her up in a bear hug and kissing her soundly. They were really sweet but it really was like seeing your parents making out.

"Get a room!" I grinned at the sound of Jared's voice from the other side of the jeep.

Sam chuckled against Emily's lips before dipping her and deepening the kiss, making the rest of us groan.

"Oh get off it you bunch of pansies," Bella pushed past us and bent down to get something under the back passenger seat of the truck. I stood back admiring the perfect ass of my Bells in her skinny jeans, really looking forward to seeing her in the bikini she bought with the girls earlier today.

"Enjoying the view?" Bella's sweet heart shaped face looked at me from around that sumptuous butt.

"Always," I chuckled when she blushed a bright red. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you blush?" I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back against me. Oh what a bad idea that was! It brought that part of her I was admiring earlier right against my very evident arousal.

I heard her gasp and felt her shiver against me as she laid her head back against my chest. For the past few days it had been like this non-stop; playful banter full of sexual innuendos like we always use to do. But now with my animal instincts and her being my imprint, my soul mate the need to make her mine was getting hard to resist.

"Jake," the sweet scent of her arousal surrounded me, making it that much more difficult not to bend her over the back seat of the truck and take her like she'd been begging me to the past few days. But the timing was always wrong.

Like now.

"No fucking in my dad's truck," Sam's stern voice brought me back to reality. I looked over at him and slowly withdrew my hands from around Bella's delectable hips and frowned at Sam when I heard her groan in disappointment.

And so was our dilemma. I was going to pop soon and judging by the mouth-watering scent coming from Bella, she was going to too.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I watched Emily carefully, trying my best not to smile but it was hard. The woman was such a mom, fussing over us like we were her kids. So I thought it was appropriate to behave like I was her child.

"Are we there yet?" I'd lost count of how many times I asked her this in the past forty-five minutes we'd been in the car.

"No," Emily huffed, a dark red hue of anger coloring her cheeks.

I looked over at Rachel and Becca who were struggling not to explode laughing. I could hear the guys running in the trees alongside the road, along with the occasional bark of laughter, especially from Sam and Quil.

"Are we there yet?"

"LEAH!"

That did it. The twins burst out laughing. Kim, Angela, and Bella were leaning on each other in full hysterics.

I leaned back in my seat, grinning like the idiot I'm sure Emily thought I was at the moment. I caught her looking at me in her rear view mirror and blew a kiss at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me in what I can only describe as a 'shut up or I'm turning this car right around' motherly look that made me snort in laughter.

"Hey Em?" I asked sweetly.

"What?" She said through her teeth.

"I love you," I chuckled when I heard her hands twist and tighten on the vinyl of the steering wheel.

"Yeah, yeah,"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_They aren't far._ I put my ear to the ground, my wolf hearing picking up vibrations in the ground by moving objects much faster than my regular hearing.

I could hear the distant noise of the Yukon coming up the dirt path but the dead giveaway was the laughter and high pitched excited voices of the girls.

_Looks like Angela fits right in._

Sam smiled at this, gently nudging Embry next to him who even as a wolf was grinning like a fool.

_I'm really proud of her. Coming back to us without question. Laughing and joking around like she never left. _

Leah said something that set the girls off into peals of laughter. Quil smirked from the east side of the campsite.

_That's my girl._

_The truck's comin' around the bend. They'll be there in less than five minutes._ Jared and Paul followed on either side of the truck in the woods, careful not to be seen until Angela was told what was going on.

Loud crunching noises of tires on dirt and rock alerted us of their arrival. I looked over the branch to see Bella opening the front passenger door and nearly fall out of the truck she was laughing so hard. She leaned against the door, using the bottom of her shirt to wipe the tears off her cheeks, exposing inch after inch of delectable skin.

I could feel myself salivate, wanting nothing more than to run my tongue up and down the smooth skin, over her ribcage and down to that cute little belly button.

_Jacob, patrol now. Fuck later._ Sam's voice came loud and clear but I could hear the smirk in his voice. At least the bastard was getting some.

_Dude, I did not need to get that idea in my head. That's just gross. _Seth whined, while Quil huffed.

_Thanks guys. Like I like to see all the sexscapades that goes on in your lives._ I could see Sam rolling his eyes and huffing in exasperation.

_That's one thing. You and Em; it's like catching your parents having sex. Wrong and inconceivable. _Embry's comment seemed to have triggered something in Sam. The smirk; he had meant something unpleasant I'm sure.

_If all of you promise to shut up I won't show you what Em and I like to do on that table you boys just love to eat off of. _

_On the table! Dude I love that ta-_

A short glimpse of Emily lying naked on the table, her fingers clutching the edges as her breasts bounced from the fierce pounding Sam was giving her. Sweat beading her bronzed skin as her legs, draped over Sam's forearms shook from the intense love making. She arched her back and threw her back in passion screaming as she came.

_Okay! Okay!_

_Uncle! Mercy!_

_We get it! _

_No more please! _

_That's what I thought you'd all say._

Great, now not only did I know what Emily looked like naked but I had one hell of a fantasy in my head starring my Bells and I.

_Jake-_

_Sorry I can't help it_. I grinned at Sam who just shook his head but slid me a sly glance before scribbling in the dirt with his paw.

'_Go for it'_

_

* * *

_Thank you all again for all your supports through your reviews xox =)_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for all the great reviews. I promise to answer all of them as soon as this chapter is posted. It's the least I can do after all the great words of encouragement I've been getting. So thank you all =)

Warning: there is a lemon! More to come =)

I want to thank my Beta Writer for doing a great job; Thanks Kim! =)

As always, I own nothing... *sigh*

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I swam with the guys loving the feel of the cool water on my hot skin. But it was nothing compared to what I'd had a taste of earlier and craved now more than ever.

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

"Bells, hun, where are y-"all words died in my mouth as I saw my goddess changing before me, her ivory skin glowing. She looked ethereal standing there in nothing but her bikini bottoms in the trees. The rays of sunlight peeking through the leaves playing with the different shades of brown and auburn in her hair making her look even more luscious.

"Jake?" My angel put an arm across her chest, hiding her beautiful breasts from me.

I couldn't help but growl my disapproval as I approached her slowly, taking my time. She blushed beautifully and lowered her arms, looking down every time I approached her. I was rock hard and I knew she could see it but I didn't care. I wanted her to see it. I wanted her to see what she did to me. What she'd been doing to me for years.

I smiled as her blush spread down over her chest turning it a beautiful rosy hue and I wondered how far I could make it go.

"W-What are you doing?" I could see her trembling a little. If I couldn't smell her excitement I'd think she was scared.

"I think that's pretty obvious," I was directly in front of her now, less than a foot separating me from what I've always craved.

I nearly came when she bit her lower lip, looking out at the ruckus that was the rest of the group out by the beach then back at me with a look of pure lust glowing in the chocolate brown depths of her eyes.

"Worried?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. A slow smile spread over her sweet mouth as she shook her head. "Come here babe,"

She took the final step to me, making our bodies touch. She stood on her toes to reach me, her little hands snaking their way up my abs to my chest and finally came up and around my neck, my skin shivering in pleasure from her gentle caress. Her lips touched mine chastely, once, twice, tasting, lingering. We were so use to being interrupted that it was almost like we were testing the waters. When no objections came she grinned sweetly against my lips and attacked me with a passion I didn't know she had.

She pressed her body flush to mine, her luscious curves fitting to my hardness. My hands tightened around her tiny waist, lifting her up against me, bringing her lips harder against mine. She wrapped her legs around my waist, arching her pelvis against me bringing her sweet warmth against my erection.

She gasped against my mouth and arched even more against the curve of my dick, rubbing herself against me. We had fooled around often but with our shit luck regarding timing and friends at the wrong place at the wrong time, we could never really satisfy each other.

I walked with her until we were out of the woods and she was pressed onto the side of the truck. As soon as that barrier was there, keeping her in place for me to continue what we both desperately needed; release.

I pressed myself hard against her, holding her up by the back of her thighs, keeping her legs wide open as I kissed her hungrily, muffling her moans as I rocked my hips against her, giving her the friction she wanted so bad. The feel of her warmth, her arousal soaking her bottoms, and in turn wetting my board shorts was beyond anything I could have imagined. Her scent was driving me and my wolf wild with wanting to claim what was rightfully ours.

"Oh Bella, ummm," I could barely form words at this point. All I could concentrate on were her moans and groans. Her breaths coming in time to my thrusts, her flushed cheeks, those beautiful breasts pressed against my chest. I was intoxicated and my drug of choice was Bella.

"J-Jake...Oh god," she arched her back, throwing her head back against the truck, her legs quivering. How easy it would be to tear off that offending little piece of material keeping me from what we both wanted but she needed to be ready for me.

"That's it baby, cum for me," I slipped a hand behind her, keeping her arched at that angle. The angle allowed the head of my dick to rub against the front of my shorts, opening the panel more and more with each thrust until it was free and rubbing against her.

Then she did the most amazing thing. Looking at me with that sexy smile of hers she licked her thumb then circled the head of my dick with it, nearly sending me over the edge.

"Holy shit Bells," I pressed harder against her, leaning my head into the deliciously scented crook of her neck. I took deep breaths trying to hold back. My lady needed to come first.

She giggled through her moans the little minx. Growling at my woman's bold move I gently bit her neck and pressed the head of my dick hard against her slit, rubbing it against her clit, the cloth of her bikini bottom created a delicious friction that sent us both to new heights. Her moans changed to a scream as she came hard against me, her whole body shaking in my arms. Gods above she was beautiful.

Something was making a loud squeaking noise in the background but I blocked it out. All I wanted to hear were the sounds my woman was making for me and me alone.

The sudden gush of warmth from her center combined with her scent and her body's delicious reactions to mine was too much; I couldn't hold on anymore. Three more hard thrusts against her and I came in hard spurts all over her stomach.

Both of us were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath after some much needed release. Her hands made their way from my shoulder, up my neck, and into my hair; her fingers running through it while I was still nestled in her neck. I smiled against her sweet flesh and kissed her pulse point, earning a surprised gasp and another shot of warmth from her.

Her small hands ran down to frame my face and pulled me away from my pleasant sanctuary to bring my face up to hers. She rested her forehead against mine and smiled the sweet smile of a very happy and satiated woman. I grinned, my pride growing tenfold knowing that I'd pleased my mate.

"That was amazing; I love you so much but we have to get back," I groaned, forcing my way back to her sweet neck and playfully nipped the skin there, grinning when she giggled.

* * *

_**Present time**_

I groaned in pleasure and pain at the memory of our encounter earlier today. Pleasure because I couldn't wait to fully claim what was mine and pain because I would surely die of blue balls from now 'til then.

"Dude we can't catch our supper when you're scaring all the fish away with the shark you're harboring in your pants,"Quil sighed, crossing his arms at me while looking down past my waist.

"Okay, first. Don't look at my junk, that's just wrong," I frowned when he chuckled at my discomfort. I turned around towards the shore.

"Thought you guys solved that this morning," I whipped around, my eyes wide. "Oh come on, seriously? Wolf hearing Jakey boy." Quil grinned. I looked around and sure enough the rest of the guys were trying to hide their smirks.

"By the way, you owe me a new suspension. Damn truck squeaked like an old box spring loud enough for the next town to hear," Sam grinned with arms crossed over his chest.

I palmed my face, not realizing how stupid it was of me to think we were being quiet. I should have known. But there was no way in hell I regretted it. I couldn't hold back the chuckle that rose in my chest.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll look at it when we get back,"

"Thanks. I don't want to have to explain to my dad how you made his half tone truck your bitch,"

I chuckled, shaking my head at my brothers' jokes, which were getting worse and worse by the minute. I looked at the shore where Bella was basking in the sun with the girls, a blissful smile on her beautiful lips. I saw her mouth move as she spoke to Rachel next to her. The girls broke out in whistle and cat calls while Rebecca and Rachel covered their ears, as if to block out what was being said.

I pretended like I couldn't hear unlike the rest of the guys who were grinning widely at me.

"Shut up. Not a fucking word or I'll sick Bella on your asses,"

* * *

**James' POV**

_**La Push forest**_

"Any sign?" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed hoping to whoever was listening that we could finally get some news on the whereabouts of the dogs and their bitches.

"We found a trail of something odd," the newborn shook, Liam I think his name was, trying hard to control himself knowing full well he'd be torn to pieces if he couldn't.

"What do you mean something odd?" I didn't care if it was fucking hilarious. Odd was good. Odd was something.

"We couldn't make out any scents until we found smears of camphor oil and creosote on trees surrounding a camping area,"

"That could easily destroy the scent of those mutts." Scratching my chin I looked over the edge of the cliff down to the dozen of newborns fighting down below us. "Take two of the calmer newborns with you. Scout the area for any signs of the wolves and their mates. Do not attack under any circumstances. We don't need a massacre on our hands giving us away to those mutts. Besides, they'd likely tear you to bits,"

"Yes. We'll leave at sundown,"

* * *

**Seth's POV**

_**Later that night**_

I crouched behind a bush waiting for all the campers to be asleep before running a perimeter check around the campgrounds. I grinned at Embry who practically had to dig himself a hole in the ground to hide. His silver and black spotted coat stood out like a sore thumb where as my sandy brown colored one blended in nicely with the surroundings.

_Shut up. If I were any flatter I'd be a wolf skin rug. _ I laughed in my head, not wanting to create any kind of suspicious sounds that would give us away.

_How's it going with Angela?_ I decided to change the topic to lighten up his mood.

_Amazing. She's just amazing. There really aren't any words to describe it. _I could hear the smile or wonder in his voice. The boy had it bad, like the rest of us.

_Good for you man. You deserve it. Angela's a lucky girl-_

The smell of sickeningly sweet and bitterly pungent rotten flesh of leeches filled the air. The smell was strong, like that of newborns.

I looked around for the source of the smell. Embry growled low at something to his right.

_Behind the boulder._

I looked towards the boulder and growled at the three pairs of blood red eyes looking right at us. They turned to leave, nearly running into each other in the process.

_A hasty exit._ Embry got up from his crouch and quickly snuck over to them. They'd seen us but they'd left so quickly they didn't even look to see if we were following; definitely newborns. This was going to be fun.

_Looks like the wolf's out of the bag._ I grinned, my jaw snapping in anticipation.

_Not exactly the action I was looking forward to but this'll do for now_. I chuckled at Embry, knowing full well he and Angela had already made out on numerous occasions. Their luck was on path with Jake and Bella's when it came to timing. Besides, he was still taking it slow since she wasn't _aware_ yet.

Embry growled at my last thoughts, his frustration and hurt from keeping anything from his mate was eating him inside.

_Soon Embry. Soon. How about we go work off that anger? _I soothed just before we leapt off in pursuit.

* * *

**Liam's POV**

James had warned us about being seen. He'd warned us of the consequences. But it was hard to be cautious when we couldn't smell our enemy.

"Fools! Both of you! We weren't supposed to be seen!" I ran ahead of them. I wasn't going to be killed with those two idiots. A howl broke the silence, alerting us of our impending doom.

For large beasts, the wolves were quiet, stealthy. We never stood a chance that much I knew.

Sure enough we hadn't even made it a third of the way before I heard the blood curdling scream of one of my comrades. I turned just long enough to see the two wolves tearing both of them apart, limb from limb.

I stood there for less than a second. It was too long. Before I knew it I was pinned down beneath the silver and black werewolf, the stench of dog invading my senses. This was not what I anticipated once I was given eternal life.

A dark skinned man came out from behind the wolves. I could feel the power of the Alpha wolf radiating from the man. He looked down at me like I were no better than an insect stuck to his shoe.

I hissed as he came closer and spoke a foreign language to the wolf pinning me down. The wolf backed off.

I sat up only to be punched in the jaw, forcing me back on my back.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous tonight," he grinned at me. The tell tale signs of this man phasing directly over me scaring me more than the beasts behind me. Being Alpha he was bigger and stronger. Should he phase near me I was finished.

I barely heard the words he said to me I was so engrossed in keeping an eye on his bulging veins, shaking fists, and onyx eyes.

A few words caught my attention before all hell broke loose.

"We'll let you live- use you as an example to your coven – Next time we won't be so generous," the last phrase caught my attention, making me sit up to bolt before the shit really hit the fan.

Too late.

I was barely even up before both wolves pulled on my arms like a tug-o-war. They pulled and yanked, encouraged by my screams until my joints let go and my arms were ripped clean off my body.

I laid there, gasping, the pain beyond anything imaginable. Suddenly I was pulled to my feet by the scruff of my shirt and brought face to face with the heathen.

"Now for the real fun,"

My eyes opened wide in fear as the mammoth of a man before me began to change before my eyes. His skin stretched and tore, his muscles bunching and stretching; his entire body dismantling itself to create a new stronger, bigger creature; the only other creature besides another vampire capable of killing me.

His coal black eyes were trained the whole way through his transformation, his grin turning into a snarl as his canines lengthened to just bigger than my hand.

The last thing I remembered before it all went black was a sudden flash of pain as my body was shredded to pieces like I was nothing but a rag doll. Bright colors of orange, red, and yellow outlined the beast before me as the other two threw the bodies of my comrades into the flames.

_We don't stand a chance…_

* * *

Thank you all so much for all the great reviews! =)_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Everyone,

I know this is absolutely not what any of you want to see but I have to let you all know that I haven't given up on this story; far from it actually.

Two months before Christmas two colleagues passed away at my work; one at the age of 51 and the other at 56. It was a shock to all of us and some took it really rough as they'd both been working there for over 25 years and were also related to many of the people there. The company itself went downhill from there and I had to look for another job before it hit rock bottom.

I found a new job, working at the same place as my husband and love it. Over the course of the past few months after Christmas, my grandfather's health had be deteriorating more and more to the point where we don't know if he'll make it to Christmas this year. His health seemed to be affecting my grandmother's as well. Being the closest living relative I am there often caring for my grandparents.

During all this my computer's motherboard fried, taking with it all my saved chapters, all my work. Everything. Once that was replaced my power supply fried.

Basically, as it goes, I'm getting the shit end of the stick but I'm dealing =) The only thing keeping me from pulling my hair out and screaming is reading some fanfiction with a glass of wine.

I do plan on continuing my story but without a computer and being that I'm hardly home makes it rather difficult. If anyone has any ideas and would like to throw things my way or take up where I left off please email me =)

Thank you for your understanding and I look forward to reading and talking to you all on the great world of Fanfiction.

Eternalfan (Kayla)


End file.
